Magic of a Young Girl's Heart
by KibaElunal
Summary: Eight years after the Magnus' downfall, eighteen year old Annie finds herself longing for the life of adventure she used to have before Kal and Ahri settled down. However, she regrets her wish when she finds that Ahri and Kal have been taken by Swain. Now with the help of a magician and her brother and sister she must find her parents and bring them home safe. (Read ABAHF FIRST!)
1. Chapter 1

Magic of a Young Girl's Heart Ch. 1 – The Amazing Brett Tyler

Author's note: Not even a day after the end of A Boy and His Fox and already I was far too excited to not continue the story. I hope that you guys enjoy this: the sequel to my first story written. If you have not yet BE SURE TO READ A BOY AND HIS FOX **FIRST! **This story contains spoilers from the series and if you haven't read it you will not understand what is going on. – Kiba Elunal

Bored. That was the word for the way I was feeling as I walked home from the Ionian highschool. I was bored. Nothing exciting ever happened around here. It had been eight years since Magnus was incarcerated and I joined Kal and Ahri in their home as their adopted daughter. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. They've been kind to me, treated me as their own, and they've given me everything I could ever possibly need. Except for one thing…adventure. I was sick of Ionia, I wanted it to be like the old days: long walks across the desert, climbing high mountains, fighting monsters, finding love…but all of that ended eight years ago. I looked down at the pink slip of paper with blood red ink scribbled on it. Mom and Dad were not going to be happy about this.

Sliding my key into the house's door knob I turned it until I heard the satisfied click of the bolt being undone. Turning the knob I pressed against it with my shoulder and stepped inside. "Mom, Dad I'm home." I called out into the large house. I heard the excited scampering upstairs long before the two came downstairs and rounding the corner were my eight year old brother and sister. Vul and Vix came down the stairs in a blur of white tails and black and brown hair. Both of them grabbed on to either of my hand excited as they tugged on my arms. "Welcome home Annie!" They cried together in unison as I lifted them both in either of my arms. I had to admit it was creepy how the two of them could talk in synch with one another. It made me kind of wonder if they like discussed it and would give one another an invisible sign to indicate when to start talking. They would be the sort to do that.

"Hey guys. How did your lessons go today?" I asked kissing both of them on their cheek. Vix's eyes lit up as she spoke up before her brother as per usual. Despite the two of them being twins Vix was most definitely the leader of their two-man pack. She was incredibly valiant and headstrong, not to mention she was super protective of her brother. She was a combat virtuoso so when she turned six years old, Ahri and Kal decided to hire her a tutor to teach her sword play, much to Aunt Lux's distaste.

"It was great Annie. Madam Fiora taught me a new technique today."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Mmhm, she called it the…umm…the…ummm…" Her brother beamed and chimed in.

"The Cloak Parry and Riposte." She frowned at him.

"I knew what it was called!" She said playfully swatting him with her tails.

"Sorry Vix." He said softly.

Vul was definitely the brains of the two. I'd never seen a kid who could soak up so much information before. He had inherited his parent's skill in magic, no doubt about that. Of course he was also incredibly shy, the polar opposite of his sister. But because of his shyness most often saw him as sweet and gentle, and they would be right, well sort of. The boy could look at you and give you the cutest puppy dog eyes you ever saw and you'd almost have no choice but to give him what he wanted. And he knew it too. He was very clever and cunning; Gods help you if you decided to play a game of chess with him.

"Hey Annie, what's that?" he asked pointing to the slip of paper in my hand. Did I also mention the brat was incredibly observant?

"Oh it's nothing special Vul, just a piece of paper from the school."

"It says 'Notice of Suspension' on it." A voice cleared their throat causing me to turn to see Kal and Ahri standing next to one another in the hallway.

"Suspension Annie?" Ahri asked. "What did you do this time?"

"You say 'this time' like it's a common occurrence mom." I said softly as I put the twins down on the ground before walking to her and offering her the pink slip with an extended hand. Looking at the paper she scanned it briefly and passed it to Kal to do the same.

"That would be because it has become a common occurrence Annie. Fighting in school again? We talked about this the last three…"

"Four." Chimed Vul.

"Gee thanks Vul." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He also had something of a problem with sarcasm.

"We talked about this the last four times then. What did they do this time to upset you?" I bit my lip wrapping my arms around me nervously biting my lip. Ahri gave a soft sigh.

"Vix, Vul, could the two of you please excuse us. We need to speak with Annie in private."

"Okay." The two chimed cheerfully before running back upstairs to play.

"Alright Annie, they're gone now. Go ahead and tell us what happened."

"Okay, so I did get into a fight but it totally wasn't my fault! I mean I was just sitting there talking to some friends and telling them about the adventures and stuff that we had when the mean little asshole…"

"Language Annie."

"Sorry mom, this mean little jerk said that I was lying."

"So you set his pants on fire?" Kal asked raising an eyebrow as he read the letter. "Isn't that a bit extreme Annie?"

"I didn't, Tibbers did. After he called me a liar he took Tibbers from me and he was upset so he just kind of…you know, burst into flames." Kal gave me an unamused look with a sigh.

"Annie, we all know that it's you who controls Tibbers actions. You can't keep doing this just because someone doesn't believe you when you tell them something. Sometimes what makes something an adventure is the fact that it's unbelievable. But even if someone doubts you Annie that doesn't make it okay for you to attack them. What if that boy had been seriously hurt?" I looked down at my feet guiltily.

My parents were really good at making me feel like an idiot sometimes. They were always good at showing me the logic behind actions and why I should or shouldn't have done something. And more often than now they were adept and making me realize just how stupid some of the things I did were. "Sorry Ahri. Sorry Kal." I whispered softly. I felt mom walk over to me and wrap her arms around me lovingly causing me to look up at her. I didn't often use their real names unless I felt really bad about something that I'd done. I don't know why…but it was like I was ashamed to call them Mom and Dad out of fear that they'd be disappointed in me as a daughter.

"We know you're sorry sweetie." Ahri said kissing my forehead gently as her tails wrapped around my waist. Kal approached behind her and hugged me as well.

"But even though you're sorry, it doesn't change the fact that you're still grounded."

"But dad!"

"No, but dad. This is the fourth time this has happened Annie and I'm not sure what it'll take to get the point across that it isn't okay for you to use your magic to attack your classmates just because they don't believe you when you're telling a story." I frowned softly.

"It's just hard to think that so many people don't believe some of the things that Magnus did, some of the things that you two did. It makes me sick that they don't realize just how much of a scumbag he is."Kal gave me that soft smile, the one he had given me so many times as a little girl to comfort me on our adventure when things got difficult.

"I know it is frustrating honey. But he's in prison now, it's best to bury the past instead of letting it come back to haunt you." I nodded softly as they both hugged me tight. "I tell you what…" Kal whispered as he looked into my eyes with those soft icy blues. "I want you to swear to me that you won't ever fight with another student over our adventures again. If you do, I may lessen your punishment…slightly." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright Dad, I swear. Never again will I fight with a student over our adventures."

"Or anything else short of attacking you."

"Or anything else short of attacking me." I repeated. He smiled and held out his pinky, and I curled mine around his. Pinky promises were something of a symbol in our family. In Ionia, there are legends of a red string of fate that connects people's pinkies together. No matter how much you pulled or how tangled it got, the string would always lead you to the person of your destiny. When we locked pinkies it was something of a promise on our love for one another that we'd keep it, and any time I made one I did my best to keep it.

"That's my girl." He whispered softly. "Now I tell you what, you're still grounded for a week, but…tonight there is a circus in town. Why don't you take your brother and sister and go have a good time?" I looked at him dubiously.

"That's your lessening of the punishment? You're making me babysit the twins?" He chuckled softly.

"And letting you go to the Circus by proxy. Ahri and I wanted some…alone time." I held up my hand.

"Say no more, I don't want to know, I don't want to think about it. I don't need that mental image so I'll just grab the kids and we'll head off to the Circus now, kay?" I turned to leave quickly to go upstairs and set my stuff down but before I could Kal managed to catch my wrist and pull me back into a big bear hug before kissing my forehead.

"Hey. I love you kiddo." He whispered. I smiled softly hugging him back.

"I love you too Dad." I whispered back before smiling. "I'll grab Vul and Vix, who knows maybe this circus thing will be fun." I didn't honestly believe that: I always found circuses to be rather boring and bland. Admittedly when you lived in a family of acrobats, swordsmen, magical foxes, and sorcerers it was kind of hard for anything to impress you really. Kal smiled and nodded with his head for me to go and so I went up the stairs to tell the kids.

They both were ecstatic of course, they always loved the Ionian circuses that came to town. "Alright guys, but before we go I need to change out of this uniform, I'd like to get into something a bit more comfortable you know?" They both nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and ruffled their hair as I retreated to my room at the end of the hallway, slipping inside I took off my backpack and tossed it onto my bed causing Tibbers to tumble out one of his button eyes staring at me.

"Oh don't give me that look Tibbers, it was worth a shot. What would they have done to you as punishment anyway? No starch in the next laundry cleaning?" The bear of course said nothing in reply, but he and I had a deep enough connection that I could tell he was not amused by joke. I sighed softly and immediately undid my sweater vest slipping it off as I worked to undo my school blouse. I looked at myself in the mirror as I did turning slightly this way and that as I scanned myself. As arrogant as it was, I had to admit that I for one, thought I was rather attractive. I didn't really have any sort of acne or anything to speak of. My curves were in all the right places and I filled out rather well as I grew older. I mean 34 C is worthy of at least some bragging rights. My pink hair was still the same style as it had always been, and I thought it made me look cute at least. A few boys at school would be inclined to agree…if it wasn't for the fact that I had the nasty habit of setting people who pissed me off on fire. Slipping out of the uncomfortable article my eyes fell upon my semi-exposed body, my bra being white and lacy. Taking off my skirt and stockings I was soon standing in just my bra and panties. I'll admit that that was my favorite part of the uniform. If it wasn't for the fact that the skirt was so long and such a terrible color I'd be inclined to wear it casually, but instead I selected a purple miniskirt and knee-high rose colored stockings. Satisfied with my bottom half at least I decided I'd go for a flirtier look today and so I selected a matching violet cropped halter top that showed off my midriff and a bit of cleavage as well as a halter bra replacing the one I had on and exposing a majority of my back. Satisfied with my choice I blew my reflection a kiss before slipping my tennis shoes on and proceeding outside. There Vul and Vix were already waiting for me dressed in their matching blue and green robes that were very similar to the ones that Kal and Ahri wore. I could never really get into the Ionian style of dress, I mean their silk tops were cute but they didn't always go with what I pictured.

"Wow Annie you look pretty!" Vix exclaimed running over to take a closer look.

"Don't I though?" I giggled showing off my outfit while Vul just shook his head.

"Girls are weird." He said as he proceeded down the stairs and after Vix and I shared a smile we headed downstairs to see Kal and Ahri making out in the living room.

"Really guys? Couldn't wait five minutes for us to leave?" I teased causing them both to blush embarrassed. "I'll have them back before ten okay?"

Kal nodded. "That's fine…but where do you think you're going dressed like that young lady?" I froze turning back to him.

"Dressed like what? Isn't it cute?" I asked innocently. Before Kal had a chance to protest Ahri put her hand over his mouth and winked giving me a thumbs up.

"You look beautiful hon, go ahead. Be good, have fun. Make sure those two don't eat too much junk food that they get sick okay?"

"Okay." I called back before mouthing a silent thank you to my mother. "I love you Mom, I love you Dad."

Ahri smiled as Kal's muffled protest were drowned out. "We love you too dear, go have a good time." Opening the door I herded the two little monsters out the door and onto the path that headed into town. Our house was on an overlooking hill so right outside I could see the large big-top tent that marked the circus' location. Truth be told I was happy to give Ahri and Kal some personal time together. I knew that raising three kids wasn't easy for them and I think a romantic evening would be something nice for them to have. The twins may be too young to understand, but whenever the two were in a room together I could see the gleam in their eyes when they looked at one another that betrayed their feelings and affections. My parents were head over heels with one another and I always thought that the story of how they came together was one of the most romantic things I'd ever heard. To be honest I often dreamt I'd meet a man who could sweep me off my feet the way my father swept my mother off hers.

I let out a romantic sigh as the three of us walked into town and after purchasing three tickets we went inside to find good seats. Luckily we lived in a pretty small town so we managed to get front row. Once everyone was inside the lights went down low as the ringmaster stepped into the center of the single spotlight that shone down on the stage. Holding out his arms he took a grand bow before speaking in a booming voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boy and Girls of all ages! I am proud to present to you here tonight the show of a lifetime: the amazing Circus Extravaganza!"

I sighed softly watching unimpressed as the clowns, trick riders, aerialists, acrobats, and lion tamers came out one after another performing their shows for the audience. Vul and Vix had a hard time not laughing at the clowns' antics and despite that most of the tricks the acrobats performed were ones that the both of them had practiced multiple times in their lessons they still oohed and aahed as they soared through the air with the greatest of ease.

They gasped with the audience as the lion tamer cracked his whip, using a chair to keep the great beasts at bay and they applauded as the horseback riders performed their skillful flips and routines. I, however, was unimpressed. Everything here seemed so phony, so forced. It was as if no one ever had any real talent any more. I watched half-asleep as a blind-folded knife thrower threw knives into a rotating target. He didn't even manage to hit the bulls-eye and still everyone in the crowd cheered. But that was when he showed up.

As the knife thrower packed up his kit I thought it was the end of the show and so I began to stand before the Ring Master came out one last time. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a very big surprise for all of you. It is my biggest pleasure to present to you all, here tonight, The Master of Magic, The Professor of Prestidigitation, The Ingenious Illusionist, the one, the only: Brett Tyler!"

Oh great, a stage magician. More than anything I hated these so called "magicians". They all claimed to be miracle workers, able to do amazing things that 'no mere mortals could comprehend' and every time I could see right through their stupid acts. It was like they didn't even try any more.

"C'mon guys let's go this is a waste of time." I whispered before Vul and Vix shushed me turning their attention excitedly to the stage. I let out a frustrated sigh as I watched with them as small pink rose petals fell from seemingly nowhere. Looking up I couldn't see anything: no buckets, no stage hands, no assistants: nothing. But this wasn't even a trick…this was just the intro. I watched stunned as the flowers began to swirl as if caught in an invisible vortex before they scattered vanishing into thin air. Standing in the center of where the vortex had been a man in a bright white silk top hat and cape turned to face me the audience and I felt myself gasp as I discovered him to be no older than me. He was just a kid and he was already a stage magician? I guess they just get younger and younger. He was handsome, that much was certain as the young faced illusionist stepped forward and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen…allow me to introduce myself. I am Brett Tyler, master prestidigitator. Now every magic trick is separated into three acts." He said as he reached into his pocket flipping a silver coin into the air before catching it and twirling it skillfully between his fingers. "The first is called 'The Pledge.' It is where I show you a simple and ordinary object. Something plain, not very special. It could be anything really: a deck of cards, a dove, a man…or even something like this coin. I may even ask you to inspect it, to check if it's legitimate or real. Here you go sweetheart." He said flicking me the coin as I caught it in the air. I examined the coin, ensuring that it was indeed real. Showing it to Vul he confirmed my thoughts it was just a regular coin. "But of course for the most part…it isn't. Which brings me to the second part of the trick: 'The Turn'. This is where I make the ordinary object I presented to you do something absolutely extraordinary." With a snap of his fingers I felt the coin slip through my fingers like sand only for it to reform back into his hand. He smiled softly. "Ah see, now I've gotten your attention. Now you're watching closely, you know that this is a trick and so you begin to seek out how I've done it…you won't be able to find it of course. Because the truth is you want to be fooled. You don't want to see through the illusion. But you wouldn't break into applause just yet. Because making something do something extraordinary isn't enough. You need something more is that not so?" The crowd let out a cheer as he smiled turning to look dead into my eyes. "And that…my friends, is the third act…the prestige. It's where I take the extraordinary, and make it do something even more spectacular." Flicking the coin into the air towards me again he snapped his fingers and when the tiny object landed it was no longer a round coin. It was now a small metal rose that landed softly in my hands. The detail was absolutely spectacular, and I could feel my heart racing as I examined it closely. How had he done that? He clearly flipped the coin, you wouldn't be able to flip this rose with precision. Worse upon closer examination it was made of the same material as the coin.

"You see ladies and gentlemen." The man said softly as he approached me with a disarming smile that made my cheeks turn a bright pink. "We magicians see the world in a different way. Where you see something boring and dull…where you look at the world and see a simple Pledge: a normal everyday thing." He knelt down in front of me with a smile taking my hand and staring deeply into my eyes. His were breath-taking. They were a bright gray as though storm clouds over an ocean. "That's…where I see things for what they really are…" he said softly, just loud enough that everyone would could hear him. Perhaps it was the fact he was right there, or that he was staring into my eyes, but I could have sworn he was talking only to me. "Something beautiful and extraordinary." He smiled softly and gently kissed the back of my hand before I pulled it shyly from his grasp provoking another sly grin.

Vix and Vul looked at me beaming brightly. "W-what are you two looking at?" They giggled with one another.

"Annie has a crush on the magician." They both sang.

"I do not!" I argued back. "He surprised me, that's all. Don't be fooled, he doesn't know any real magic, he's just a phony trying to pretend he's better than everyone else because he can move his hands a little quicker." As the show continued he did a few more simple tricks, a couple 'is this your card' sort of stuff. Pretty basic over all. But despite what I had told the twins I had found myself hanging on to every word that came from his lips.

He smiled softly. "Now then ladies and gentlemen, you're probably getting tired of this charade aren't you? You didn't come here to see me guess bits of paper. You came here to see something miraculous and amazing is that not so?!" Another cheer came from the crowd confirming his statement. "Very well! I sense there is someone amongst you who still does not believe that I am a man of magic. Isn't that so…ma Cherie?" He asked turning to look directly at me causing my heart to pound in my chest. "Well, I will give you the chance, right here, right now to prove to everyone else just how much of a phony I am."

"No…thank you…that's really not…" before I could finish however he grabbed my hand pulling me into the center stage as Vul and Vix watched excitedly.

"So then mi amore, what pray tell is the name of the lovely flower that I am addressing?"

"A-annie." I studdered embarrassed. "My name is Annie." He smiled softly to me.

"A most lovely name indeed. Well Annie, I have the sinking feeling that you don't believe my magic is real, is that true?" I frowned and I could feel the entire audience's eyes on me.

"But…it's not real…" I said softly. "You even said so yourself…it is just a trick, an illusion. It's not real magic." He smirked softly.

"You misunderstand milady, I am indeed able to use magic. And I will prove it to you. Tell me, what do you see here?" He handed me a round object like two wheels on an axis with a woven string wrapped around it.

"This is…a yo-yo?"

"1 for 1, it is indeed a yo-yo. A children's toy. But this Yo-Yo is special, can you tell me why?" I examined it closely, the thing was very beautifully painted on either side of it were engravings of blossoms. The string however was not made of cotton or thread.

"The string is made of…metal?" He smiled brightly.

"Very good, you are a bright one. But not just any metal Annie, no! This is tungsten carbide. One of the hardest most durable metals known to man!" Taking the yo-yo from my hand he slipped the knot around his gloved finger, rotating it downwards causing it to buzz before he called it back to his hand with a soft tug. "As you can see, the Yo-Yo clearly functions as normal. Now Annie, I'm going to need your help for my next performance…think you're up to the task?" I turned looking to Vul and Vix who were nodding excitedly for me to do it.

"Erm…I guess so?" I said hesitantly before he smiled.

"I tell you what Annie, I'll make a bet with you. Find me three materials, any three things you want, though I suggest you make them ones that are difficult to break otherwise this won't be much of a trick. I bet you that with my yo-yo here, I can snap anything that you find in two."

"Bet me what?" He smiled slyly.

"A kiss." I blinked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I bet a kiss from you against my career that I can break any object you bring me in two using nothing but this Yo-Yo." I frowned softly. This was getting out of hand now. How could he possibly know what objects I'd bring him? Fine, if he wanted it that way we'd do it. I wasn't some magician's groupie that would give him something easy to for the sake of his show. Walking over to where the Lion-tamer had been set up I grabbed a chair and placed it in front of him with a smirk.

"Oh…done already? I figured you would have given me more of a challenge." I chuckled softly as he tossed the yo-yo down from his hand causing it to buzz as he performed a sleeper. With a twist of his wrist the yo-yo spun in a wide circle before he shot it outwards by popping the moon as he tugged back the yo-yo I had to prevent myself from laughing. The chair stood completely intact.

"Well…guess all that was just big talk huh?" I said sweetly but he still had a bright grin on his face.

"Don't be so quick to think so." He said softly as he nudged the chair causing it to fall into two clean halves. "You've got two more tries, unless you're willing to surrender the kiss now." I growled.

"Not a chance." I looked around the room again before finding one of the thick wooden hitching posts that the horse riders had used. That thing could hold back a wild stallion, there was no way some stupid kid's toy would be able to… I was interrupted mid thought as with another wild swing of the yo-yo the hitching post slid apart, again another completely clean cut.

"Last chance to prove me a fake Annie." He said softly, "I look forward to stealing a kiss from those lovely lips of yours." I frowned again. I had to find something that would be impossible to break no matter how hard he tried. I saw a strong man off to the side lifting a two thousand pound barbell. That would be perfect. I tapped him on the shoulder and had him carry it to Brett.

"Oh…no the rose shows her thorns. Very well, I'll show you that my magic is indeed real." I watched carefully this time as he swung the yo-yo one last time causing the string to wrap around the barbell. But the metal rod stayed in one piece.

"Hmmm, next time you shouldn't talk so big." I said crossing my arms. He looked at me with a gleam in his eye and with a tug the barbell split apart the 800 pound weight falling to the ground with a heavy thud that I felt in my feet.

He smiled softly at me and turned his head, gently tapping his cheek. "A bet's a bet milady. I believe you owe me that kiss now." I sighed. I wasn't upset about the kiss…more that I wasn't able to prove this phony for what he truly was.

"Fine." I said walking over to him. It was only on the cheek, it wasn't that big of a deal. I leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek but at the last second he turned his head placing one on my lips causing my cheeks to burn red in embarrassment as the crowd applauded loudly the whole room bursting into laughter at his antics.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman it was an absolute pleasure performing for you tonight. I hope that if you can take anything away from my show today…" he smiled, "it's that believing in something truly spectacular is worth more than any reward. Good night." He said bowing as his hat rolled down his arm only for him to catch the brim in his hand. As the people began to filter out of the tent slowly Vix and Vul ran up to us.

"Wow! That was absolutely amazing Brett, how did you do that?" Vul asked excitedly. Brett smiled kneeling down with a wink.

"Why isn't it obvious? Annie's kisses are clearly magical. Otherwise why would she have gotten me to break those objects?" I blushed even brighter.

"Now hold on a second!" I cried. "I know you used some sort of trick, there is no way that a yo-yo could ever do anything even remarkably close to cutting through a 2000 pound barbell. That's impossible!" Brett smiled softly at me and nodded.

"She's right kids, it is impossible. A yo-yo cannot cut through a 2000 pound barbell."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"However…you clearly saw it happen did you not? Sometimes the most amazing thing a person can ever see is the impossible become possible. That's why I became a magician." He smiled softly at me and I glared back at him. "After all Annie…haven't you ever tried to show someone something spectacular, only for them to deny you at every turn?" I gasped softly.

The stories…the one's that I'd gotten in fights over. Were those the same thing as these magic tricks? No, no way! My stories were actually true unlike this loser's shoddy attempt at magic. I watched as Vix tugged on his arm. "Mister Tyler? Do you think you could come home with us to meet our Dad? He's really good at magic too." I looked at her alarmed. How could she even possibly suggest bringing a random stranger to our house.

"Vix!"

"I would love to, little lady."

"What?" I asked turning to look at him an eyebrow raised.

"I'd love to visit your house to meet your father, I'm sure he's an amazing person if he managed to raise three children such as yourselves." I looked at the stage magician before looking to Vix. My eyes glanced past her to Vul who was giving me those damned puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeease Annie." He asked cutely staring up at me. I sighed softly. I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine, but only to meet him then he's going home understand?" Vul nodded excitedly before grabbing Brett's hand.

"C'mon Brett, this way."

"Woah wait a sec guys, I've got to get my stuff first." He grabbed his big case that he used for his trick supplies and placed the yo-yo carefully back into its spot next to one that was identical to it. I watched as he pulled off his hat and taking the large briefcase managed to press it down into the brim, causing it to vanish in side. I watched shocked as the thing simply vanished away intot eh white hat and when the case was gone I was shocked.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" I stuttered. "That was no illusion, what the hell did you do?" He smiled softly placing his hat back on his head.

"Sorry darling, a magician never reveals his secrets." I looked at him suspiciously as Vul and Vix led the way out of the tent pulling him behind them as I followed after. When his cape fluttered past me for a moment I thought I smelled something odd…the sweet aroma of chamomile. It must have been in my head I decided and soon we were walking down the street. When we arrived at our house I was shocked to find that the door had been broken in, kicked off its hinges.

"Vul, Vix. Stay here." I ordered. They looked at me frightened as I ran inside to find that the entire place was a wreck. Furniture was upturned, two wine glasses that had been set out were shattered. The stone sword that Dad always had hanging on the wall was missing, and there were parts of the wall paper that were burnt away from its fiery swings.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. No response. "Kal?! Ahri?!" I shouted again as I went through the rooms trying to find some sign of them. The entire house was empty and when I started to leave to report back I found lying on the ground its feathers singed a pure black raven. Swain.

I stepped outside to see the magician with a worried expression on his face, holding the hands of both of the twins. I swallowed softly. "Vul…Vix…there is something you need to know." The looked up at me sadly. "Remember the story? The one about how Mom and Dad met?" They both nodded. "Well the person who took away Magnus' powers, he's a really bad person. His name is Jericho Swain…and I'm afraid he came here and took Mom and Dad. But don't worry…I promise, I'm going to bring them both back." Vix and Vul looked at me tears in their eyes as the let go of Brett's hands crying as they ran up to me hugging me tightly. I looked at Brett to see a look of fierce resolve in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." He said flatly.

"What?"

"I said I'm coming with you."

"Now hold on, this isn't your problem. You're not a part of this family, and in this family we handle our own."

"I think you misunderstand. That was not a request. I'm coming with you and I'll help you deliver your parents back here whether you like it or not." The twins kissed my cheeks and sniffled.

"We're coming too Annie…we want to help get Mommy and Daddy back…" I sighed softly looking at the both of them.

"Listen you two…this is going to be very dangerous…these people are not like the bad guys in your books or cartoons. They will not hesitate, they will not gloat and monologue allowing you to escape, they will kill you, and they will do it swiftly and without remorse for you just because your kids. Do you still want to go?"

They both nodded and I sighed softly. "Then it looks like we have no choice." I said softly, "we're going to Noxus to find Mom and Dad."

To be continued in Ch. 2 – The road less traveled…


	2. Chapter 2

Magic of a Young Girl's Heart Ch. 2 – The Road Less Travelled

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter guys. I've been getting really sleepy lately for some reason. Luckily though my sleep schedule is regaining normalcy. I know that you guys are eager for more Kal and Ahri scenes, and I promise you you'll get them. Just as a brief explanation: Brett is a show magician. It's not that Annie doesn't believe in magic, it's that she believes that he doesn't have magic due to the fact that he's in the profession he's chosen anyway. At any rate: let us see what will befall our spunky and sarcastic heroine as she prepares to set off to find the friends who took her in all those years ago. –Kiba Elunal

* * *

With Vix and Vul sleeping soundly on their bed next to one another I went back to my room to pack what I'd need for the journey. Clothes, sleeping bag, flashlight, Tibbers. All were essential if I was going to be roughing it for Gods know how long. "Nice teddy bear." A voice said calmly behind me. Wheeling around I saw Brett leaned up against my door frame arms crossed as he smiled softly at me. His cape was hanging at his back and his white top hat was tipped upward slightly.

"Shut up. I really don't need you making fun of me right now." He looked confused.

"Why would I be making fun of you?"

"Because I know your type. All guys our age are the same…they care about one thing and one thing only. Themselves." He frowned softly.

"Whoa there, easy. No need to be so hostile. I honestly wasn't making fun of you. What you own is your business. Everyone has some sort of object that they're embarrassed about. If yours is that Teddy Bear then whatever, who am I to judge?" He flipped his hat from his head and running his hand around the silk brim he sighed softly. I could see in his eyes that the hat within itself was something that was important to him. I looked to him eye raised.

"So you're not going to tell me that it's childish to carry a teddy bear around with you everywhere?" He laughed softly turning back to me.

"Of course it's childish. But what's the point of being grown up if you can't act childish every now and again. I mean look at me, I'm a prestidigitator, I can't exactly comment on childishness. Besides…I think it's kind of cute that you still keep your teddy bear around."

"His name is Tibbers…" I said softly.

"I'm sorry?"

"His name is Tibbers. The bear has a name and his name is Tibbers." He shrugged softly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I haven't really named my hat. Maybe I'll call her 'Rosalyn' I've always like floral names like that."

I couldn't help but give a soft chuckle. "So your hat is a she is it?" He looked at me and held on to the sides.

"Shh…she'll hear you. She's really self-conscious about herself." The two of us shared a laugh over the small joke before he replaced the hat back on his head. "But in all seriousness…the hat belonged to someone very special to me."

"Ooooh." I cooed playfully. "So the wanna-be mage has a girlfriend waiting for him back home huh?" He frowned giving me a grim look and I was worried that I had struck a nerve.

"For one, I'm not a wanna-be anything. And two…no. She's not my girlfriend…if anything we were the exact opposite. While we were growing up in the circus she'd always pick on me and boss me around. We were rivals, and every chance she got she made sure I knew just how perfect and amazing she was in comparison to me. We hated each other and we were always at one another's throats. She was a lot like you Annie, she didn't believe in anything I could do either. She bet me this hat that I couldn't ever perform a trick that she wouldn't be able to see through."

I looked at him head tilted to the side as I sat down on my bed, crossing my legs. "And you won?"

I looked at Annie and shook my head. "No. I lost. She was right, I couldn't pull off a trick that she couldn't see through. But one day…I managed to perform a trick that even she couldn't see past."

"Oh? What did you do?"

"I made her fall in love with me…" he said softly.

"That's sweet." I said smiling.

"No. It's not." He replied with a sigh. "That night she came to visit me in my room…she asked me to run away with her. I thought she was kidding, I told her that there was no way I'd ever run off with her. The next morning…I found her hanging from her ceiling fan with a note attached to this hat. She said that if she couldn't live with me as her husband…she didn't want to live at all." He covered his eyes and swallowed audibly. "It wasn't supposed to be like that…I thought it was just a joke…just a stupid prank that she was pulling and in the end it cost me the life of one of my best friends."

"I thought you said that you two hated each other." He frowned at me and shook his head.

"There's a large difference between two people disliking one another and wanting to see someone's life snuffed out of them. We may have fought often, but that didn't change that as a member of the circus she was practically family to me. Sometimes we have those friends that we can't decide to hug or strangle…but that doesn't make them any less of friends right?" He chuckled softly and wiped away what I assumed to be tears with the back of his hand. "Anyway…once her father…the ring master, found out that she killed herself because of me…I was told that I had to leave. I could tell he was torn…he wanted to believe that it wasn't anybody's fault. But what do you do when your child decides life isn't worth living anymore? You have to find someone to blame and I eagerly took that role. I deserved it after all…" The poor guy…she must have been really special to him. And every time he looked at that hat he'd have to remember what happened. I couldn't imagine how difficult that must be.

"Hey…I understand what you're going through…as you may have already surmised Vul and Vix are not related to me by blood. My parents died when I was just ten years old…but Kal and Ahri…the two I call Mom and Dad…they took me in…even saved me from this evil summoner named Magnus. But…I can't help but to feel they're still watching me from wherever they are…I'm sure your friend knows you didn't mean what happened…I'd be willing to bet that she's even forgiven you." He smiled politely at me.

"Thank you Annie…I appreciate that." He looked at me before walking over towards me and sitting beside me. "Hey…want to see a trick?" I looked at him curiously before rolling my eyes with a sigh.

"Look…I know that your magic isn't real…but for your sake I suppose I can humor you."

"Oh…but my magic is very real. Watch closely." Pulling an iron washer from his hat he passed it to me. "Examine it closely." I did so. It was just a normal iron washer, I made sure it wasn't easily breakable or had any sort of scratches or plating or anything of the sort. I worked to memorize as many details of the washer as I could so that he couldn't switch it on me or anything similar. "Hold open your hand with the washer in your palm. And then…watch." As I held it out my hand open I watched as he breathed into his hands before making a motion as though he were blowing a kiss. A small glimmering yellow orb floated from his hand before resting upon the washer and with a flash I blinked and looked down to find the washer made of gold.

"What…was…that?" I asked shocked as I examined the washer. Every flaw was present just as it had been before. He hadn't even moved his hand close to the washer so I knew he hadn't replaced it with another. I looked at the thing and scratched it with my finger nail. It wasn't plated…it was solid gold. He had turned iron into solid gold.

"Do you believe me now?" I looked at him amazed.

"How…how did you…?"

With a grand sweeping gesture he gave me jazz hands before saying in a fabulous tone, "Magic!" I sighed softly and put the washer back in his hand, the instant it touched him the thing turned back into iron.

"Alright…I'll admit it, you've stumped me." He flipped the washer into the air catching it in his top hat with a smile.

"Oh? What's this? The amazingly genius Annie is stumped?! Say it isn't so!" He put the back of his hand to his forehead in mock surprise before I pushed him off the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. But seriously…how did you do that? I've never seen magic like that before." He simply smiled and shook his finger.

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Besides even if I did tell you I doubt you'd understand." I shot him an angry look.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" He smiled playfully at me.

"It means that how I do it is very difficult and young girls like you probably wouldn't be able to comprehend the process required to perform it." I growled.

"Wow…and here I was feeling sorry for you. You really are just an arrogant chauvinistic prick!" I folded my arms shaking my head in disgust. "You're not even that much older than me. We're almost the same age." He smiled softly at my reaction with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean that in an insulting way…I meant that I had to train and do research for almost five years before learning that little 'trick' as you call it. It's magic…but it's also science…" I frowned at him my brow furrowed.

"Alchemy…" I muttered feeling so stupid for not seeing it before.

"Close…not alchemy solely…but artificery. Alchemy is only one of the small pieces of my magic." I looked at him curiously.

"I've never heard of artificery…But I'm confused…if you're really that skilled in alchemy to be able to transmute metals in that way, why are you just a stage magician? Shouldn't you be…I don't know…running an apothecary or something?" He laughed at the notion before turning back to me his gray eyes alight.

"But if I ran an apothecary…how would I ever get the chance to meet lovely women such as yourself?"

"Ha! Cute, but unfortunately for you; you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Ah…so you err…play for the other team then do you?" I blinked.

"Wait…what? No! It's just that…you know…I'm really…look you're just not my type okay?!"

"Does your type have two X chromosomes?"

"Shut up. I like guys, I just don't have an interest in you okay?" He looked at me shocked.

"Oh Annie, you're breaking my heart." I rolled my eyes with a groan. This was getting irritating. I had to find some way to get this idiot to understand that he didn't stand a chance with me. Who knows, maybe I'd luck out and he'd even give up coming with us.

"Look Mr. Tyler…"

"Brett."

"Brett…I appreciate the flattery, really I do. But I'm not looking for romantic involvement. All I want is to get back my parents. That's it. I understand if you don't want to come along any more. Either way I appreciate your offer."

He looked at me with a light smirk. "What are you even talking about? Of course I'm still coming with you. Sheesh, it's as if you think the whole world revolves around you. I'm doing this more for those darling young twins than you anyway." This man was beginning to really frustrate me.

"Alright asshole, what is it that you want from me huh? You already stole my first kiss, do you want my virginity while you're at it? How far are you going to push this before you finally just give up and go away?!"

"First…kiss? That was your first kiss?!" He said with genuine surprise. "Oh Gods, I am so, so, very sorry. I swear on my honor that I honestly thought you had been kissed before. Had I known I'd never have…Gods, no wonder you've been so cold to me this whole time. I mean judging by how attractive you were I just had assumed that naturally you had had some sort of romantic interaction in the past." I frowned folding my arms over my chest as a bit of pink came to my cheeks.

"Yeah well…you were wrong. As much of a shock as it may be to you the boys at school don't really like me…all they see when they look at me is the freaky fire girl with the teddy bear. I've got more of a chance of a guy shoving me into a locker than asking me to a dance or anything like that…" He gently bit his lip and set his hand on mine causing me to turn and look at him.

"Well I know that it's not much of a consolation coming from a twenty year old who's only romantic interest committed suicide…but if I went to school with you…I'd never treat you that way. You have a good heart in you Annie…I can see it when you look at those kids. You're not related by blood…but the relationship you have with them is stronger than even that of some blood siblings." For once his words didn't contain any sense of humor or sarcasm. They were completely honest and the fact he was being so open with me surprised me to say the least. "As far as I'm concerned…any guy who wouldn't ask you to dance with him is either a fool or gay."

I chuckled softly shaking my head. "Yeah, yeah…I hear you. Go on you flirt…the couch is open for you to sleep on. We've got to leave early in the morning anyway." He smiled at me and before I could react he placed a kiss on my cheek before heading out the room leaving me gently stroking where his lips had met my skin. What an incredibly strange person. I shut the door behind him as he left before walking back towards my bed where all of my supplies were packed. Well…I had wished for an adventure…now I had it. I almost felt guilty…what if this only happened because I wanted some more excitement in my life. It was a stupid thought…but I still couldn't help feel bad about wanting more than what I already had. I lifted my bag from the bed putting it on the ground next to my night stand as I began to remove my top. Just as I'd finished removing my bra and was getting ready to change into my pajamas the door opened quickly as Brett poked his head in.

"Oh…I also wanted to say that I'm sorry about your parents and…oh! Oops…ummm…sorry about that. Should have knocked." I covered myself quickly as he stepped out of the room turning his back and pulling the door shut. "Anyway…" he called through the door an obvious tinge of embarrassment in his voice, "I just wanted to say…I promise, we're going to find them. I won't give up…and you shouldn't give up on me either." I leaned my back against the door sighing softly before I finally responded.

"Thank you for that Brett…I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Umm…yeah…okay." I let out the breath I had been holding as I listened to his footsteps fade away down the hall.

Grabbing my silk pajamas I slipped them on before buttoning up the smooth fabric. I began to think of all of the things Brett had said regarding me and my relationship with boys in school. I wondered if he truly meant the words he had spoken or if it was just a stupid ruse that he used to pick up girls. Either way, the thought itself was nice. I had to at the least give him that. I slid under my sheets and as soon as my head hit my pillow sleep took me into its peaceful embrace.

* * *

I blinked softly letting out a groan as I rubbed the back of my head. It felt like I had been by a shovel and as I looked around myself I noticed another figure crumpled beside me in the darkness. My hand reached out towards what I feared was a dead body only for it to brush against something silky and soft. Ahri! Oh no, oh no. Please let her be alright. I turned her over gently and placing my hand on her neck I felt a pulse. Leaning down I could see her chest rising and falling gently. Thank the Gods…she was alive…just unconscious. I cradled her in my arms as my eyes began to adjust to the dank, dark, cell that we were locked in. I felt her starting to stir and smiling softly I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ahri...are you okay?" I whispered quietly to her as her eyes finally opened revealing the deep golden pools that I so often found myself drowning in.

"K-kal? My head hurts really badly…I remember…I remember us being at home…when someone broke in. We tried to fight them off but…we got ambushed. Right?" I nodded, my own memories starting to come back.

"Yeah, that sounds about right…and judging by the looks of things I'd say we're in a Noxian prison." Ahri clung to me tightly as she nuzzled against my chest.

"Kal…what about the children…are they safe?"

"I think so love…we sent them to the circus remember? I doubt whoever took us would have been able to risk taking them from such a crowded place. I'm sure that they're just scared…but still they're safe, and that's what's important. Besides Annie is with the twins…and I know she'll take good care of them." Ahri nodded in agreement turning to look around the cell.

"What do you think they're going to do with us Kal?"

"Honestly love…I really don't know…" The two of us huddled together in the cold dripping darkness the only sounds we could hear were the soft snores of the other prisoners sleeping soundly in the nearby cells. "Don't worry Ahri…I promise we'll get out of here…somehow…" She nodded in understanding and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "I hope..."

* * *

As the sun rose the following morning my eyes opened staring up at the ceiling. Every hours last night I would wake up to look at the ceiling, my fan spinning lazily overhead as I tried to take my mind off of Mom and Dad. I sure hoped that they were safe. At 3:00 AM I finally gave up trying and decided that maybe a warm glass of milk would help me sleep. As I walked into the living room I found one of the lamps on. Brett's arms were crossed over a stack of books on the table he was seated at, his head resting on them sleepily while the lamp shone down on him. Looking over the magician's shoulder I found that the books were full of sketches regarding new tricks and props to use. His magical hat sat upturned not far from him and I noticed a small red pocket book next to it. I soon discovered it was his personal journal and immediately I felt a ping of guilt. Picking up the miniature journal I opened it and flipped through the pages. After all, it would be better to know more about the man who was going to be coming with the children and me to find Kal and Ahri, right?

Dear Journal,

Today, I've met the most interesting of people. While I was performing my show I discovered two children both with fox ears and tails huddled next to an older girl whose beauty would not be done justice by simple words. Immediately I felt myself drawn to her…never before in all my life have I seen someone able to sit through my act without smiling at least once, but even still she managed to remain lovely like a dream. I decided I'd use her as a volunteer for the act…all I wanted was to see a smile on that lovely face. As with all women, I'm sure that her loveliness would increase tenfold if she would only smile. I performed the trick of the cutting wheel…betting her a kiss on the cheek against the satisfaction of my defeat at her hand. She was one of those skeptics after all…I could tell from the way her eyes followed me that she criticized every step I took, every movement I made. The trick went off without a hitch, though I suppose Monty will be rather upset with me for destroying his barbell. When she went to kiss my cheek, something came over me. I turned at the last second because something inside me demanded to taste her lips against mine. And, oh was she ever livid about that. As the show ended I half expected to see her walk out of that tent, and thus, out of my life forever; had it not been for the twins that was surely what would have happened. As it turns out they were her brother and sister, both of whom were a big fan of prestidigitation. Despite her protests, her love for her siblings swayed her to invite me to their home to meet her parents and to possibly have a meal. When we arrived…I was horrified by what I saw. The room was in great disarray, a struggle had taken place there and their parents were nowhere to be found. When she came out and informed the children of what was occurring memories of my own past came tumbling back to me…memories I had hoped would remain dead and buried. Just as I did back then, I knew I had to help them find what came of their parents…the woman, whose name I found to be Annie, was convinced they were taken by the City-State of Noxus. The significance of her parents to their leader is a mystery I've yet to solve and out of respect and politeness I'd wait for her to reveal the answer to me when the time came. We managed to have a nice conversation in her bedroom about many things; like shoes, and ships, and ceiling wax, and, cabbages and kings. To simply state without referring to walruses or carpenters, we spoke of life in general. Hers had been harsh, she had lost her birth parents when she was just a little girl and despite how much that would brake most children it only showed just how strong she was to bear that on her shoulders. Children at her school bullied her due to the fact that she possesses a teddy bear she named Tibbers affectionately. It's very special to her…just as my dear Rosalyn (my hat) as I now call her is to me. In the end, despite the fact I had stolen her first kiss during the show, I gave her one of my own on the cheek in reassurement before leaving to sleep. Wanting to say one last thing I accidentally walked on her changing, I didn't see anything, and of course I left as soon as possible…but simply seeing her exposed back had managed to send my heart racing. I don't know how I could be so foolishly stupid as to surrender my place at the circus…but for some reason destiny is calling my name to help Annie, and I'm more than eager to answer its call. I'm so nervous about tomorrow that I'm unable to sleep…perhaps I will continue my work on my secret creation until I've fallen to sheer exhaustion. Of course, I'll have to cut back on the strange eagerness I have around her to put my foot in my mouth if I want this trip to not drive me mad.

Truly and Magically,

Brett Tyler

My cheeks turned a bright red as I blushed. What a moron…he probably wrote this knowing I would see it just to fluster me. Turning the page I dropped the book in shock. There, neatly sketched was a portrait of the three of us at the carnival when he was performing…but what shocked me most wasn't the stunning detail he had in the picture…but the fact that behind us was the familiar dark shadow I knew all too well…Magnus. Even in the sketch I could see the cold and calculated hatred in his eyes as he glared at the children. Shutting the book quickly in fear I ran to wake the children. We had to leave here, as soon as possible. If Magnus truly was free I knew he would come for us…the last thing I wanted was for him to mentally scar the children as he had scarred me when he had developed the suppository sphere of influence. He obviously was unaware of Kal and Ahri's missing presence, otherwise he'd have tried to harm us in the night. As I turned to move to get them I saw a dark shape outside glaring at me through the curtains, before fading quickly when it realized I was looking its direction. A feeling of dread came over me and quickly I shook Brett.

"Brett, wake up. Please for the love of the Gods wake up." I hissed as the illusionist groaned and sat up stretching.

"Annie? What's the matter?"

"We need to leave…now! Someone is outside the house and I think they're trying to find a way in. Luckily, Kal predicted something like this would happen and made an emergency escape route for just such a thing. Grab your things and some food and water for a few days and meet me by the fireplace. We can stock back up when we finally reach Noxus. I have to go grab the children." Before he could respond I immediately tore up the stairs, before bursting into the twins' room. "Vul, Vix wake up!" The two of them immediately jolted awake in surprise.

"Annie? What's wrong?" Vix asked as Vul sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, we need to get an early start. Grab your rapier Vix. Vul, be sure to bring an implement. I already packed clothes for you guys so don't worry about that. Brett's waiting for you by the fire place. Do what he says, and be sure to not leave his side." They both nodded and grabbed their things before heading down the stairs as I rushed into my room and grabbed our bags. I looked at Tibbers, sitting patiently on my nightstand and I tenderly hugged him before slipping him beneath my arm, slinging the large haversack over my shoulder.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I ran to the fireplace pulling on a hidden switch next to the flue that caused the back panel to open, revealing a hall way with a series of torches and a lever just on the inside. Opening my palm I ignited a flame before blowing on it softly causing it to pass down the hall way lighting the torches so we'd have light. I pushed Vul and Vix inside first before I heard a pounding at the door. Brett frowned as he turned towards the door and pushed me inside handing me the supplies. Raising a strange scepter with a dragon's head, the eyes of it began to glow before a beam of energy leapt to the door turning it into solid iron. The pounding didn't stop as he quickly urged me ahead. "Go! Go!" He commanded and once all four of us were inside he closed the secret passage with the lever. Shortly after the brick wall fell shut into place signifying that we were safe we heard the door burst open. I held Vul and Vix close to me as we could hear, presumably, Magnus trashing our home before letting out a frustrated yell when he couldn't find us. Taking a torch out of one of the sconces I began to lead the way down the tunnel. There was no reason to stay here anymore. After about twenty minutes of walking the tunnel opened into a huge cavern beneath the ground. There was a large pile of rubble and ash sitting where a house once stood, the house Ahri and Kal originally shared before Magnus' henchmen burned it to the ground. The entrance up to the surface stood worn and unused for a long time and thankful that the passage was still open I began to ascend the stair case, just as Dad had taught me to do a long time ago when he first made the tunnel.

As we climbed Brett called up to me, having decided to bring up the rear so that the kids were safely between us. "So…who the hell was that anyway?" The children looked up at me and I could tell they were frightened.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we need to get to the ferry as soon as possible and make it to Piltover. We have friends there that we can count on to help hide us. The worst thing that could happen is for us to dawdle." I continued moving hand over hand. Nearing the end I grabbed for a rock that broke loose causing me to lose my grip. I began to fall the nearly 50 feet drop when I felt a hand reach out and catch me by my wrist leaving me dangling from its grip. Looking up I saw Brett smiling down at me as he helped me regain my hold on the wall.

"Not much of a rock climber eh?"

"Oh shut up." I muttered. "It was just a loose grip…that's all." The four of us continued climbing and once Vul and Vix were out safely Brett slipped through before offering his hand to help me out. I frowned slapping it away so that I could climb out of the hole on my own. "I don't need your help. I told you before it was just a loose grip. I'm not an idiot you know."

Vul and Vix looked at one another puzzled before turning back to me. "But Annie…he didn't call you an idiot." Vul said.

"Yeah, why're you being so mean to him sis?" Vix chimed in. I blushed softly before Brett jumped into the conversation. He playfully nudged Vix and Vul.

"Don't worry about it you two, she's just upset because I was able to see her underwear when she fell." This caused Vix and Vul to giggle but I just crossed my arms over my chest.

"Liar, you did not!"

"But of course not Annie, I'm a gentleman. Right kids?" They both giggled again and nodded. I dropped my arms to my side with a sigh and walk past the three of them.

"Let's just go okay?" Brett followed after me, the kids in tow as we made our way to the port. It being nearly four o'clock in the morning now the best thing we could afford to do would be to get some sleep. Needless to say Brett and I would have to take turns in shifts while we let the little ones sleep. We sat patiently on the bench waiting for the fairy to arrive. According to the schedule the next one would be here at six leaving us two hours.

"Hey…you're probably tired. Why don't you let me take the first shift?" I said with a soft yawn. Brett smiled and shook his head

"Absolutely not. I'm a lot more alert than you right now anyway and with all you've been through it must be difficult to sleep. I'll take the first watch, you just worry about resting." I nodded softly as I yawned leaning back on the bench. I was too tired to argue now. As I slept, breeze blew in from the sea causing me to shiver in my cold silk clothes and I had wished I'd thought to change into something a little warmer. I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep warm and with teeth chattering I was surprised when something covered my shoulders buffeting the wind from my body so that I could resume sleeping. I opened my eyes just for a moment to see Brett sitting beside me, his cape now draped over me as he looked upon the sleeping Vix and Vul. As he turned towards me I closed my eyes quickly pretending to be asleep. But surprisingly instead of saying anything or trying to sneak a kiss while I slept he simply pulled my shoulders towards him so that I could use his lap as a pillow.

"I know you're awake." he whispered to me. "So don't worry…I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or to the children." I turned over in his lap so that I could look into his gray eyes. They were sincere and kind and I knew his words rang true.

"Thank you." I whispered as my eyes began to close again. I felt his lips against my forhead as I finally began nodding off.

"You're welcome." He replied softly and within moments I was sleeping like a baby in this strange man's lap his hand gently stroking my hair to comfort me. For the rest of that night, my sleep was rather peaceful. I could only hope that when I woke up later it wouldn't be because Magnus had managed to find us. Mom…Dad…I really wish you were here right now.

* * *

Magnus roared angrily as he upended the coffee table in the center of the room. They had managed to escape and he had no idea where they had gone. Those little fox kids and Annie…they had slipped right through his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it. Now how was he going to get his revenge on the summoner and his foxy whore?! They had taken away his power, his influence when they tricked him in Summoner's rift and now they had managed to trick him again! Magnus sat down on the couch running his hand through his long mop of hair; turned silver from jet black due to the long eight years he had been locked away in prison. He had lost his best soldiers, each and every one of them turned on him and vanished without a trace once the spheres were gone. Even the ones who had voluntarily come to him. Pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his jumpsuit with a trembling hand he put it in his mouth before lighting it and taking a deep drag. Exhaling the smoke into the air he sat there for a good while until all of the cigarette had been smoked. He needed to find them…but how? As he flicked the butt into the fireplace he noticed something peculiar about the soot. Standing up he walked over to the mantle and looked at the ground more closely. Small foot prints as well as bigger ones led to the wall stopping half way through it. A secret passage! He had to admit that Kal was clever for coming up with something like this. After a second hour of searching he managed to find the secret lever and as it opened it revealed the dark passage way, now lit with torches that hung on the wall. Entering inward his grin began to grow on his face. They may have escaped…but now he had their scent. He knew now it was only a moment of time before he found them and when he did he'd make sure that Kal and Ahri lost what was most important to them…just as he had.

To be continued in Ch. 3 – A Wag of the Finger, A Tip of the Hat


	3. Chapter 3

Magic of a Young Girl's Heart Ch. 3 – A Wag of the Finger, A Tip of the Hat

Author's Note: Hey guys, can't really think of much to say here except that I'm excited by how well this story has been doing thus far (even though it only has three chapters so far.) At any rate, I can't wait to hear all of your wonderful feedback about what you think of this story. Thanks again for all of your support. Third highest M-rated Fanfiction for LoL and its all thanks to you guys. –Kiba Elunal

* * *

Huddling closer to the sleeping fox-woman beside me I stared at the cell door, trying desperately for us to find a way out. No weaknesses in the cell structure, tungsten carbide bars to prevent me from melting through it, whoever made this cell did their homework. "Psst…" A hiss came from the darkness. "Hey! Over here!" A hushed voice called towards me. Taking off my jacket I laid it beneath Ahri's head to serve as her pillow before heading towards the shadowy voice.

"Hey…who are you? Where is this place?" The shadow stared at me surprised.

"You don't know? You're in the Fleshing!" It hissed again.

"The fleshing?!" I exclaimed before the shadow shushed me quickly.

"Keep your voice down fool…they always pick the noisiest ones first…think they'll put a bit more fight up."

"How long have you been here?"

As the man stuck his face closer I saw a tired old face with a scruffy beard and a really long pony tail. "For far too long…the names Xin Zhao friend…tell me, what of Demacia's forces? Are they searching for me?" I frowned softly and shook my head. "I've heard no word of any sort of rescue party…but don't worry. I promise I'll get us all out of here."

Xin smirked and shook his head. "You sound just like Jarvan."

"You are friends with the prince?"

"Ah…no. I am referring to the prince's grandfather: Jarvan II. The first time I was in this wicked place I managed to make it to where I would be facing 300 men at once. That was when Jarvan II swooped in and rescued me from this wicked hell." Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down a flight of stone steps. Immediately Xin hushed me and indicated to cover Ahri so she couldn't be seen and to keep silent. I did as I was told only for me to hear my cell door open behind me.

"On your feet prisoner…The Fleshing calls for you and your…pet…the one you tried to hide from us. Now, wake her."

I turned on the guard. "I don't care what you did to me but let Ahri go, she's got nothing to do with whatever stupid grudge your country holds against me."

"I said wake her up…or else I'll be doing the waking with my spear." I held up my hands in surrender and nodded bending over my loves body and shaking her awake.

"K-kal? Did you find a way out of here?" She groaned sleepily. I shook my head no trying to hold back my fear.

"I'm afraid not love…we're being summoned to fight in an arena…come on." I offered her my hand and taking it I helped her to her feet. Holding her hand we were marched down the hall towards the arena before we came to a fork. That was when Ahri was pulled from my grasp. "No! Let her go!" I growled trying to reach for her hand again. She reached back for me. One of the guards kneed me hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of my lungs causing me to cough as two grabbed me dragging me by my arms.

"Kal! No, Kal!" Ahri watched helplessly as I was dragged away. I looked up to one of the guards.

"What do you plan on doing with her? Tell me!" The guard smirked softly.

"Don't worry…she's getting put into a separate arena. You didn't think we'd let you two love birds fight together did you? Heh." I bared my teeth at him igniting my hand in flames causing him to cry in pain. "Fine…have it your way." He locked a pair of manacles over my wrists carved with runes and as soon as he did I could feel it draining me of my magical powers. "Now let's see how well you do in the arena without the use of your magic." He laughed before the two dragged me away again. As the large wooden doors opened I was shoved hard falling into the dust painfully. I groaned softly as I stood up blinking from the bright light as I heard the roar of a crowd around me.

"And the newcomers! A summoner of our enemies from Ionia!" The crowd erupted into boo's and jeers as a dull metal sword was hurled at my feet. Lifting up the sword I could hear the crowd falling silent as they all turned towards the gate at the other end. "Versus: this criminal scum who was caught stealing from the market!" As the gate opened I looked horrified as a child barely older than Vix crept out nervously, the young girl scared out of her wits. Another hiss came from the crowd causing her to cringe in fear before a sword landed at her feet. She lifted the sword with a bit of a struggle before looking at me.

"Combatants fight!" I watched as the girl stumbled forward with the heavy blade raising it high.

"A small child?! You're going to make me fight a small child?!" I yelled out at the crowd. I watched as the crowd began to chant.

"Fight or die! Fight or die! Fight or die!" I suddenly heard an inarticulate shout behind me and turning I saw the little girl swinging her blade towards me before I deflected the blade.

"Look kid, I don't want to fight you!" I growled causing her to cringe.

"I…I'm sorry mister! But they said they'd kill my mommy and daddy if I didn't fight…so please…just die!" I continued to deflect her blade with mine, not wanting to hurt the child.

"Sorry I can't die. I've got a daughter just like you who is waiting for me back home. I promise…I'm going to find a way out of this for both of us. I promise." The little girl just continued to swing at me. Of course her skill was sloppy. She had no training, she was swinging her sword as though it were a bat. With a quick parry I managed to knock the blade from her hands sending it tip down at the edge of the arena. The girl fell onto her butt afraid and started to scramble away.

"Ladies and Gentleman…we have your winner!" I looked up to the announcer to see that sitting in the High General's chair was someone I didn't recognize. Whoever it was, it sure as heck wasn't Swain. Standing up the man held out his hand before pointing his thumb down, indicating for me to finish her off. The crowd cheered at the thought of seeing this execution but instead I turned towards him angrily.

"Go fuck yourself." I shouted angrily.

"Very well." The man said turning his gaze to the little girl. Following his line of sight I watched in horror as a trapdoor opened beneath the little girl. She screamed as she fell…and then her screams ended abruptly in the most blood-chilling crunching and buzzing sound I've ever heard. Running towards the pit I looked over the edge to see the little girl's arm reaching out for help: the last bit of her to go through the sinister looking spiked grinder that she had been thrown in to.

"You…you monster!" I turned back enraged and without a second thought I smashed the stone cuffs against the side of the arena, allowing me my magic back. Grabbing either sword from where they lay they ignited into flames. "You killed a small child! An innocent child for stealing some food from the market?! Where is Swain?! I demand to speak to him!" The man gave me an evil smirk as he leaned forward.

"Swain isn't in charge here anymore…" he jeered in a vicious voice.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I found that I was already on the Ferry tucked into a bed in the cabins. Sleeping in the bunk above me was Vix and Vul, curled up against one another like a couple of puppies. I smiled to see they were safe and seeing that the 'illustrious' Brett was nowhere to be found I opened the door only to find him leaning against the wall, his cap pulled down over his eyes so that he could sleep.

"Wow, some guard you are." I teased him causing him to wake up and look at me.

"Oh…Good morning Annie." He yawned softly. "I hope you don't mind…the kids woke up when they heard the ferry's fog horn but you were still asleep so I carried you on board." I blushed brightly as he chuckled. "You could probably sleep through a nuclear bomb."

"Yeah…well…" I struggled trying to think of a good come back, but in the end nothing came. "Thank you…for watching over us. How much sleep did you get last night?" He looked at me tilting up his top hat.

"What time is it now?" I glanced down at my watch.

"10:30 AM."

"Then about 45 minutes."

"Oh my Gods! You stayed up all night?! Why would you do that? Weren't you tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Then why didn't you sleep?"

"Because…you were counting on me." My breath caught in my lungs as I stared into his stormy eyes. "I saw how scared you were…I don't know what this shadow did to you, but whatever it did it messed you up pretty badly huh? So I said to myself, 'I won't sleep until I'd made completely sure that he couldn't have followed us. For Annie.' And so I didn't sleep. Until the ferry sailed off with only us on board…then I decided to get some shut eye. I had put you and the kids in bed, so I figured I'd just sleep out here. Wouldn't have wanted you to freak out waking up to this ugly mug in your bed."

"That's very sweet of you…thank you Brett. And you don't have an ugly mug…well maybe a little." He chuckled weakly.

"Yeah well…the captain says we'll reach Piltover in about four hours. I figured I'd sleep until then." I swallowed softly before sitting next to him.

"Hey…umm…Brett?"

"Yes Annie?" I felt my heart thump in my chest as he said my name.

"Well…it's just I was wondering…I umm, may have accidentally caught a peak at your journal…is all of that stuff really true?" He turned a bright red.

"You read my journal?!"

"Not on purpose!" I lied quickly. "I was getting stuff packed and I just happened to glance down and there it was."

"Except that that entry took up three pages. You wouldn't have been able to see it unless you turned the page!"

"Well…would you believe that the air conditioning may have…"

"Please don't insult my intelligence. I'm not nearly as stupid as I look. Don't respond to that." He glared at me and for the first time ever I saw him become very angry. "Don't look in my journal. Never! Do you understand me?! Don't ever look through it again!"

"I…I'm sorry? Why are you so up in arms about it?! It's just a stupid journal."

"It is NOT just a stupid journal. It's so…so very much more than that you stupid little girl." I punched his arm hard.

"What the hell is your problem? So I looked at one of your journal's stupid pages. Big deal. Get over it."

"Don't you get it Annie?! What you did was extremely dangerous!"

"How? How could reading a journal entry be dangerous?"

"Because I rig my schematics to explode if someone tries to read them without my permission."

"You…what?! Why would you do that?!" He shook his head in disgust and leaned his head back against the wall removing his hat.

"Once…a long time ago…I designed something beautiful and amazing…then someone stole my schematics. They used my invention to kill a lot of innocent people…ever since then I've made sure that no one would ever steal my plans again."

"And you say that's not dangerous?! What if Vix or Vul had seen the journal? What if they flipped through it not knowing what it was huh?"

"Vix and Vul wouldn't have flipped through it because unlike their older sister they respect a person's personal space and privacy!" I frowned, I wanted to chastise him more, but deep down I knew he was right.

"You're right…"I whispered softly.

He turned and looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Brett…I shouldn't have looked at your journal. I would have been livid if you had looked through my diary. I just saw my name…and I had to know what you wrote about me. I'm really…really sorry." He smiled gently at me.

"Oh you are so into me."

"I am not!"

"Oh Annie, acceptance is the first step to romance."

"Shut up. I'm trying to apologize here."

He chuckled softly and before I could respond kissed my cheek. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry too."

My hand gently went to my cheek stroking it softly in a slight daze. "For what?" I whispered.

"For yelling at you." I shook my head.

"I yelled at you too idiot."

"Yes, but that's normal for you. I've come to accept your loud personality as part of who you are, I'm not one to often raise my voice so I assume it must have had a much larger impact on you. So as I said before…I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's not a good excuse but in my defense I am very tired." I smiled at him brightly reaching over and pinching his cheek playfully.

"Aww…poor baby needs a nap." I said in a mock condescending voice before I smiled at him. "Here…you can lay in my lap for now. It's only fair." He yawned softly and nodded.

"With pleasure…those thick thighs of yours will make for a good pillow." He muttered as he laid his head across my legs.

"Well I've never had complaints about them before." I responded softly.

"They are rather nice." He replied groggily before his eyes closed and soon he was snoring lightly. I ran my hands through his dark hair with a smile before hearing a soft giggle from behind me. Turning back I saw Vix and Vul beaming at me from the door causing my cheeks to burn red.

"You should kiss him Annie you know you want to." Vix giggled while Vul and her made hearts with their tails to tease me.

"Shut up guys." I hissed softly not wanting to wake him up. "It's not like that."

"Annie and Brett, sitting in a tree…" they both began to sing before I grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut so they couldn't be heard with a sigh. Damned kids. They were seriously, incredibly lucky they were so adorable. But…were they right? Did I want to kiss him? No, of course not. I mean he's just an arrogant artificer or stage magician or whatever the hell he wanted to call himself. But…he had been nice, I couldn't deny that. I hoped that Mom and Dad were safe…they had fallen in love on an adventure just like this one, but I wouldn't let myself be caught up in the novelty of this.

* * *

Out of breath, lungs burning Magnus managed to get to the pier, just after the ferry had left. He cursed his old atrophied body that had been rotting in a cell for the last eight years. Looking up he managed to catch a glimpse of the sorceress girl and the two fox children boarding the ferry with a man in elegant white clothes carrying the pink haired woman. He hoarsely attempted to call out to the man, maybe he could convince him to let him 'join' them and assist. But unfortunately his lungs were still attempting to draw air. He hadn't run this hard since the night of his jail break.

* * *

One month earlier:

Alarms were blaring loudly in Magnus ears as he looked down either corridor. Finding them empty, just as the man had promised him he took off to the left, repeating the directions he had been given over and over again. Left, left, right, left, right, right, left, freedom. He ran past multiple other cells, his companions over the last eight years since he had lost his summoning abilities as well as everything else due to the fox-slut and her boy summoner. As he rounded the second corner he found multiple guards coming towards him. Quickly he grabbed one of the cell doors and tearing it open the hall way filled with intense flames as the being known as Brand saw his opportunity to unleash destruction. As the guards screamed in agony, being burned alive Magnus placed his shoulder against the door shutting it quickly and sealing the flames inside before running ahead, stepping over the charred bodies that filled the hall with the scent of cooking flesh. He quickly turned the corner again, and then another to see the guard captain charging him full speed. Just before the blow was struck he side stepped him opening the door and causing the guard to slide right into the hands of the scarecrow-esque demonic executioner. Maddened cackles echoed outward as the door slammed itself shut the horrified screams of the guard captain quickly being silenced as Magnus came through the last few corridors.

He could see the lockdown gate lowering at the end of the hall and quickly laid flat sliding beneath the huge metal door, for the first time in eight years taking a breath of freedom. Catching his breath, his heart racing he looked up to see the man who had visited him earlier and opened his cell for him. "Who…who are you?" Magnus asked him.

"I'm a friend…and if you like…I'll help you exact vengeance on those who put you here."

"But…how am I to defeat them without my powers?"

"Well, you could easily dispatch of their children…you let me handle their parents. Don't disappoint me Magnus…or you'll wish I had left you in your cell." Magnus glared at the man before catching the small wrapped package that the hooded figure tossed his way. Unrolling the fabric he discovered a wicked looking serrated blade, with a handle carved from an animal's bone.

"What is this?" The man smirked over his shoulder at Magnus.

"Do you truly need me to tell you what to do with that?"

* * *

Present day:

Magnus looked down at the blade in his hand and cursed that he had not made it in time to get there. This new man made some complications, but he doubted that he was anything short of a 'Good Demacian' trying to show off for the girl whom even Magnus had to admit had blossomed into a lovely woman. An evil smirk came to his face. After all, the man had never said that he couldn't have his fun before he got rid of the children. Looking around he managed to find a motor boat tied nearby and immediately set sail after the Ferry making sure to stay close enough to the side of it so as not to be seen by the crew or passengers. He managed to see a ladder on the side used for maintenance and grasping on to the rungs he placed the blade between his teeth, sharp edge outward as he began to climb. Soon…soon he would take his revenge for his humiliation all those years ago.

My tails twitched nervously as I was escorted down the hall way from my beloved and turning over my shoulder I could hear his grunts of pain as the guards beat him and dragged him to Gods know where. "What are you doing to him? Where are you taking me?" I demanded. The Guards however said nothing. "Hey! I demand to know where the hell you're taking me!" That was when the back of the heavy steel coated gauntlet crashed hard against my cheek.

"Silence bitch! Enough of your yapping. Your boyfriend's going to be dead soon enough."

"He…is not…my boyfriend."

"Sorry friend with benefits, whatever."

"He's my husband you jackass!" The man rolled his eyes at me as they continued to drag me away. I sighed softly, I didn't want to have to resort to this but I guess I had no choice. "Although…" I whispered softly as I batted my eyes at the Guard. "You are much more…handsome then he is…stronger too I'd bet. Why don't you take us somewhere private and make me yours?" I purred to him my tail gently caressing his cheek. He smiled at me and at first I thought I had succeeded in my charming spell only for his fist to crack against my jaw again.

"Don't even try it bitch. The High General knows of your tricks and he's managed to provide counter measures for your magic." I spit out a bit of blood on to the ground before I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"That is more than enough, both of you. Lay another hand on her and I promise I'll have both of your balls. Do I make myself clear?" I turned to look over my shoulder to see Katarina arms folded over her chest angrily.

"L-lady Du Couteau! We weren't told you would be coming here."

"Yes well, when someone is assaulting my friends I tend to be rather pissy. Release her…NOW!" Immediately one guard let go of my arm but the other held fast.

"Now, wait just a second! The boss never said nothing about you coming down here, so why should we have to listen to you?" Katarina just smirked and I saw a shadow fall over the man as a garrote was pulled firmly against his neck, a man I'd never met before standing behind the guard.

"Do you often address your superiors with such disrespect?" The man's voice whispered flatly in the guard's ear. "You know what the rule of Noxus is…don't you? The weak die…the strong conquer. Guess which one you currently are. I'd suggest apologizing to Lady Du Couteau immediately…unless you wish to feel my blades piercing your flesh." The guard was visibly shaken and released my wrist as the man pulled the wire more tightly against his throat.

"Thank you Talon, you can release him now, I doubt he'll be giving us any more trouble." The man named Talon stared at Katarina before nodding releasing his hold over the guard. "Now then, go on and scurry back to your holes like the rats you are. We shall take the woman from here." The two guards nodded and immediately ran back the way they came leaving the three of us alone in the hall way. Katarina smiled helping me to my feet before giving me a big hug. "Ahri! It's so good to see you again…though I wish it were under better circumstances."

I smiled hugging her back. "Hello Katarina, thank the Gods you showed up…what's going on? Who is this?" I asked looking over to Talon who simply gave me a two finger wave.

"I'll explain in due time. But for now we need to get you out of here before someone else discovers what's happened. They may be looking for us so we need to disappear…yesterday."

I frowned as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me away but I stayed in place. "But…but Kal! We can't just leave him here!" Katarina sighed softly and put her hands on my shoulders looking deep into my eyes.

"Ahri, I need you to listen to me. Kal is strong, you know that. I promise he'll be just fine. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself, but if they have you they will not be above using you to make him dance like a puppet on strings. Understand? For now, we need to get you out of here and to Du Couteau Manor, there I'll explain everything that's happening alright?"

I took a deep breath, swallowing nervously. I knew she was right, but I hated the thought of leaving Kal all alone. I looked over my shoulder as I heard the cries of a crowd of people echoing down the corridor before I nodded. "Alright…I'll come with you. But promise me that you'll do everything you can to help Kal come home safe for me."

Kat smiled softly at me and nodded. "Ahri…you and Kal are like a brother and sister to me. I promise I'd never abandon you or steer you wrong. Now we seriously need to go." I nodded and the three of us ran down the corridor at break-neck speed before vanishing from the arena and into the Noxian landscape.

* * *

My sister and I sat on the ground in the cabin while Annie and Brett were outside. The two of us were staring at one another in a battle of wills while the last cookie Annie had packed sat between us. Suddenly Vix blew in my face causing my eyes to flutter and letting out a cheer she grabbed the cookie.

"Hey! No fair Vix. You cheated!" Vix stuck out her tongue at me before smiling softly.

"Relax Vul…I just came up with a better solution is all." I watched as she snapped the cookie in half and offered half of it to me. I smiled and took the cookie half popping it in my mouth and gulping it down in almost two bites. "Well…I guess that takes care of that. What should we do now? Bother Annie again?"

"Vix, we should let them have some privacy. Besides they're probably smooching or something gross right now anyway. We need to let them do their grown up stuff." Vix nodded in agreement before she smiled softly.

"Hey Vul…we could always…you know…" I shook my head.

"No! Absolutely not. Mom said we were never allowed to do that after the last time when you nearly burned down the house."

"Oh it was just a small fire! It's not my fault you couldn't catch the orb in time."

"That's because you throw like a girl!"

"I am a girl dummy!" She retorted. "And that's why I'm the one everyone things is prettier and smarter and nicer and…"

"Liar. People can barely tell us apart if we're dressed the same. Lucky for us you don't mind wearing dresses and I enjoy having short hair. Otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah. But think how much fun it would be to trick people and switch places and stuff. We'd be able to get away with so much! We could even get better grades at school. I'd take your physical tests and you'd be able to ace my math and science quizzes. It'd be awesome." I shook my head.

"You're such a little kid Vix…we could get in a lot of trouble for that." She pouted at me, the way she always did when I ruined her fun. Walking up to me she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Don't be like that big brother, you know you love it when I stir things up." I giggled softly as our tails wrapped around each other's and I returned the kiss to her cheek.

"I'm not that much of your big brother. I'm just a few minutes older than you." She beamed at me and nuzzled against my cheek.

"Maybe, but it's still fun to call you big brother. It makes you seem so much more mature." I laughed at that.

"I think it's your immaturity that makes me seem more mature." Her tails ruffled as she stomped her foot.

"I am not immature!" She said and I smiled giving her a noogie.

"Of course not sis, I'm just teasing you." She smiled as she looked at me before she blinked. "Vul…who's that?" I turned to look where she was and outside our window was a man with a thick beard with his hand behind his back waving politely. He gently pointed to the latch and Vix went over to unlock the window.

"Vix, don't! We don't know who that is. He could be dangerous."

"You worry too much Vul, why would he be here? Brett said no one followed us. Maybe he just got locked out of his room." Before she could unlock the window though he smashed through the glass revealing that what he had behind his back was a big scary knife. Vix screamed as she stepped back bumping in to me. As we pressed out back against the wall I looked to the other side of the room where my staff and her rapier were laid against the wall.

"Look at you two kiddies…you both look almost exactly like your Mom and Dad don't you?" The man chuckled.

"You know our Mom and Dad?" I asked softly as I stood in front of Vix protectively, making sure stay on the opposite side of the room as him until he had us backed into a corner.

"Know them? They ruined my life! But that's okay…because now I'm going to ruin theirs. Starting with you two brats." Just thin the door burst open to reveal Annie and Brett standing there angrily. Brett had his snake rod pointed at the man while Annie's hands were on fire.

"Magnus!" Annie said with a growl. "Step away from my brother and sister…or else I'll fry you like the pig you are."

"Magnus? Like from Mom and Dad's stories?" Annie nodded as he began to nervously back away towards the window. Just before Annie could blast him with a fireball he leapt out of the window he had come in laughing like a bad guy on one of those TV shows that Vix and I watched. Annie quickly ran to the window and looked outside trying to find him but couldn't see anything. Not even a ripple in the water below.

"It looks like he's gone…" she turned back to us and quickly knelt beside us hugging us both close. "Are you two alright? Did he hurt you?" We both shook our head.

"We're fine sis…he just scared us was all…he said he was going to try to ruin Mom and Dad's life by killing us. Is it true that Mom and Dad ruined his life?" Annie frowned softly and shook her head.

"You guys have heard the story. Remember Mom and Dad sent him to prison and made him lose all of his magic so he couldn't hurt anyone else again. But it looks like he managed to get out somehow." I held my sisters close and sniffled trying not to cry. I was supposed to be a big boy, Daddy had said so. He always told me 'whenever he wasn't around it was my job to protect my sisters and Mommy' but when he came in the window I was so scared I couldn't do anything.

Annie noticed and looked deep into my eyes. "Hey, Vul…it's okay, you're safe. I promise I won't let him hurt you or Vix." I shook my head.

"No it's not. Daddy would be mad that I couldn't protect you or Vix like I'm supposed to." Annie smiled hugging me tightly.

"Oh sweetie, that's not true. You know just as much as I do that Dad would want us all safe more than he'd want you to fight a bad guy like Magnus. I promise Daddy loves both you and Vix and me very very much." I nodded wrapping my arms around her neck tightly as she picked me up in her arms before turning back to Brett. "I thought you said no one else got on the ship."

Brett nodded. "I was telling the truth. As soon as we got aboard I watched the gangplank until we set sail. No one got on before us and no one got on after us. He must have found another way aboard because he didn't get on the way we did."

Annie sighed softly before turning back to Vix and me. "Did he say anything to you two about Mom and Dad? Any clues as to where they are?" I shook my head.

"He said he wanted to get back at them starting with us. It kind of sounded like he didn't know where they are." Annie sighed softly.

"I guess he didn't have a hand in their disappearance. But now that he's gone we've got to find a way to make sure we're all safe." She said as Brett walked over to the broken window. I watched him wondering what he was doing and picking up the broken glass he tossed it towards the window like he was going to throw it outside but instead it just kind of floated there before all of the pieces came back together and fixed themselves.

"Wow!" I said clapping my hands. "That was a really cool trick Brett, how did you do it?!" He smiled back at me and gave me a friendly wink.

"Now, now Vul, you know that I can't tell you my secrets." He smiled and reaching into his hat pulled out a piece of chalk before he began scribbling things on the wall around the window frame. When he was done he walked back over to the door doing the same there as we all watched him.

"Brett…what the heck are you doing?" Annie asked as she put me back on the ground before Brett beamed at her.

"Well milady…if you must know this is an old ritual known as the 'eye of warding'. Should anyone that I not specify attempt to enter here they'll find themselves a nasty little surprise involving spikey chains and sharp bits of metal." As he finished the last bit a pretty purple color ran around the room before disappearing in the shape of an eye. "There. Now that I've finished the ritual only the four of us can enter the room safely. You guys should be able to be safe in here now. I'm glad you two weren't hurt." He said ruffling our hair.

"Thank you…" Annie whispered to him and I could see his gray eyes light up when she smiled at him. Vix and I looked at each other with a grin that said we knew what they were both thinking.

"Don't worry about a thing Annie. I promised I'd do what I could to keep you and the kids safe and I meant it. We'll find your parents and we'll stop this Magnus guy, I promise. So long as you believe in me I won't fail you." As he hugged Annie I could tell that my big sister was scared. But Brett would keep us safe. I knew he would. He was a real hero…just like Dad was. He wouldn't let anything happen to Annie or us just like Dad wouldn't.

"Heehee…you guys should just kiss already." Vix said causing me to stick out my tongue. Kissing was so gross. I didn't understand why my sister thought it was so cute when Mom and Dad did it, not to mention Annie. But even I had to admit…Annie looked a lot happier than she had in a long time whenever Brett was hugging her.

"Vix! Stop saying weird stuff like that!" Annie said before she pushed Brett away. "Besides…you two need to get some more sleep. Otherwise you'll be cranky later and I'm not going to listen to your whining all the way to Piltover. So come on, off to bed with the both of you." Annie shooed us on to our bunk and yawning softly I snuggled up to Vix our tails covering us both like a blanket. Annie gently leaned in kissing us both on the forehead. "Listen guys…you were both very brave. Don't worry…Brett and I won't leave this room so just get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." We both said at the same time. I wasn't even all the sleepy…but sure enough within a few minutes my eyes closed and I began to fall asleep with my twin beside me.

* * *

Magnus swore angrily as he paced back and forth in the room next door that he had broken into. Lying on the bed soaking in a pool of her own blood was the woman he had just silenced from alerting anyone to his presence and he knew he had botched this job royally. He had been so close to getting those stupid brats. Had the little girl not screamed he would have had the both of them. Maybe even had been able to sneak up on the other two and kill them as well. But now he was back to square one. He sighed softly, setting the knife on the sink as he turned the knobs of the shower on. He'd have to wash himself to get the blood off him and throw off the little foxes' scent trail on him. He had seen firsthand just how effective Ahri's sense of smell was and he wouldn't risk the chance that her children weren't enough like her to have that in common with their mother. Now that they were aware of his presence on the ship they'd be much more cautious. He wouldn't be able to attempt a second kill here, he'd have to wait until they were in Piltover and thought themselves safe. Then he'd take the motorboat he left tied to the maintenance ladder and kill them there. After all, Piltover was a big enough city that there were plenty of contracted killers. He may not even have to dirty his hands after all. He chuckled softly as he removed his blood stained clothes stepping into the warm water. All too soon those little foxes would be dead…and he knew what he'd do to Annie first when he got hold of her. Then, once she was begging him to end her life…he'd grant her wish.

* * *

To be continued in Ch. 4 – Every Rose Has Its Thorn…


	4. Chapter 4

Magic of a Young Girl's Heart Ch. 4 – Every Rose has its Thorns

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm glad to see most of you have been enjoying this as much as you've enjoyed ABAHF. Good news is that once I get a bit more free time I've had someone come forth and volunteer to do some grammar corrections of the earlier chapters of ABAHF. I'll be uploading them eventually once I get time to look over them all. At any rate, enjoy the next chapter of Magic of a Young Girl's Heart.

I let out a bored sigh as I sat on the lower bunk staring at the front door. Despite Brett's insistence I didn't want to take my eyes off of it for a second. If Magnus tried to break in again I'd be ready for him, that I swore to myself. But slowly and surely my eye lids began to become heavy as my boredom began to affect my mental state. I yawned, my mouth opening wide as I began to nod off to sleep. It was then that the door swung open causing me to jump up hitting my head on the top of the bunk with a wince.

"Owww…" I whimpered as I looked up to see Brett holding a grocery bag of food he must have gotten at the mess hall below decks. He had a concerned look on his face as he set the bag down and walked over to me sitting beside me.

"Easy, sorry I startled you I thought you'd be asleep by now." He gently brushed my hair from my forehead examining it carefully. "You've got a little bit of a bump…but nothing too serious. Lucky you hit your head and not something really serious huh?" I punched his arm.

"Gods, every time I'm about to compliment you for being sweet you open your mouth and say something stupid." I muttered as he chuckled going to retrieve the groceries. Reaching in he pulled out a small loaf of bread with almonds and a kind of beige paste in the center before handing it to me.

"Here, you must be hungry."

I looked at the thing in his hands and taking it carefully I sniffed it lightly. "What is it?"

"Porkchops. What the hell do you think it is?" He retorted sarcastically.

"I don't know stupid, that's why I asked."

"It's bread."

"I can see that it's bread Brett, thank you for that enlightenment, I meant what kind of bread."

"Taro bread." I blinked softly raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell is Taro?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions or are you going to eat it? Because if you don't want it I'm more than eager to eat your share as well as mine."

"Fine." I said turning back to the bread before muttering under my breath about him being an annoying bastard.

"Sorry did you say something? I could have sworn I heard you say 'Oh thank you Brett for bringing me this food that you so generously paid for, I really appreciate it' but then I realized it was you and that couldn't possibly have been what you said." I flipped him the middle finger before taking a bite of the bread. It was incredibly sweet and fluffy, the taro cream in its center even sweeter.

"Oh man…this is surprisingly really good."

"Surprisingly? Man you've got no knowledge of gratitude." Brett said shaking his head before eating his own loaf. "At any rate, why were you so jumpy when I came in?"

I looked at him dubiously. "Are you serious? My little brother and sister nearly got killed by a knife wielding maniac. How am I supposed to be?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I told you the room is warded, why are you freaking out? He's not going to be able to come in here I promise."

"Well the housekeeping was able to come in just fine."

"Look, I told you before. The ritual allows me to set up a password to let people into the room safely. I made the password 'Come in' so that when someone knocked on the door and you verified they were housekeeping you could just call out 'Come in' and they'd be safe. Have a little faith in me would ya?"

"Yes, because I'd take the word of a man who put's explosives in his journal." He frowned at me an angry glint in his eyes.

"I told you why I did that."

"No you told me someone stole one of your inventions."

"Not just an invention…" he muttered softly.

"I'm sorry?"

He looked towards me a certain sad gleam in his eyes. "It wasn't just an invention…they stole my best friend. They made him something evil and horrendous and I couldn't bear that. If you want to know why I was travelling with the circus…it was because I had to destroy my own best friend. I just wanted to forget all about it. Seems I'm destined to have it continually brought up." The sadness that was in his eyes made me take a deep breath. Now I was sorry I'd even brought up the stupid journal. Gods I could be such an insensitive klutz sometimes.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Tibbers." Brett shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I want to say that it gets easier…but that'd be a lie." He turned back towards me the brightness shining in his eyes again. "But hey…you know what would make it better? A kiss from a pretty girl." I laughed at his stupid flirting.

"Great, when I find one I'll let her know." Brett smirked shaking his head.

"You're going to have to accept that you're pretty someday Annie." That was when I looked up to see Vix lean down and kiss the top of Brett's head.

"There Brett, now are you better?" She giggled.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Much better, thank you Vix." He replied before turning back towards the door. "The person running mess said we'd be in Piltover in an hour. You guys should catch up on some sleep if you want to be well rested when we get there. It'll be about noon when we arrive." Without another word he stood up and walked outside of the room.

"How bizarre…" I commented before sighing and offering Vix a piece of the bread. "Here, if you're hungry. Be sure to share it with Vul."

"Okydokey Annie." She giggled before tearing it in half and saving it for Vul when he woke up from his nap. Laying back down, my eyes were closed before I hit the pillow.

* * *

I looked back over my shoulder once more as the three of us fled from the arena. I still felt terrible for leaving Kal back there for whatever tortures they'd use to try to break him. But Katarina was right, I had to trust that he'd be safer without me there to be used against him. As much as I hated the thought of it, when Kal and I were together he was a lot more reckless and a lot less alert. The last thing he needed if he was going to survive was to worry about me. Talon said that he'd found a way to let him know I'd escaped. I don't know what he meant by that, but if Katarina trusted him I assumed I could trust him too.

"Kat…what's going on? Can you please tell me now?" Katarina just shook her head.

"Unfortunately not; I want to make sure that we can't be heard first. There are ears everywhere in Noxus Ahri, one must be careful when speaking as you can never know who is eavesdropping nearby." As though to prove her point Talon vanished from our side. Off a ways into the trees I could hear the screams of a man before they were silenced by the gargling sound of him choking on his own blood. I shuddered as Talon reappeared beside us, the expression on his face not changed in the slightest.

"Then…can you tell me about your friend here?" I asked softly. Kat smiled.

"This is Talon…my father took him in after he had defeated him in a duel when Talon was younger. Talon pledged his loyalty to my father and the Du Couteau family though despite that he's practically a part of it now. He's been one of my closest friends since I was little and when he found out that you and Kal helped to free me from Magnus' influence he eagerly agreed to offer his help." Talon nodded in confirmation but remained silent.

Making a ninety degree turn to the right I was shocked when we found ourselves on a spanning road that led up to the ornate gates of a gigantic mansion. My eyes were wide as Katarina laced her hands together and Talon, without a word ran towards her before she propelled him up and over the high gate.

"Katarina! Whose house is this? Why are we breaking in to their home?" Katarina looked at me as though I was insane.

"Ahri. This is my house, and we're not breaking in: Talon is just opening the gate for us." Sure enough soon the gates parted inward allowing the two of us to proceed up the long walkway to the manor's steps before they closed behind us.

"Wow! How did you get to live in a place like this?!" I exclaimed. I'd never seen a house this big before.

Katarina smirked at me as her and Talon opened the front doors causing a handful of servants to immediately rush out to greet them helping them out of their armor and presenting them with a manner of snacks and drinks. I watched in shock as one of them came to me with a plate of fried tofu.

"This is your favorite is it not Lady Ahri?" The man said, his head bowed so that he would not look me in the eye.

"Err…ummm…yeah." I muttered shyly as I took one and quickly followed Katarina and Talon who had simply brushed past the servants and headed upstairs. When we finally reached a room with an ornate K on its door Kat turned to me.

"Well, welcome to Du Couteau manor. Needless to say my family is about as close to nobility as one can get in Noxus. My father was a very high ranking General before he died some years ago, because of that he got to keep a large percentage of the money we plundered before the foundation of the league." As I followed Katarina in I noticed that Talon simply stood in the doorway, unwilling to enter. I turned back to look at him puzzled but Katarina just smiled. "Don't worry, Talon's just shy. He doesn't like being in a lady's room while she's there."

"Oh."

"Talon, that'll be all for today. See you at dinner?"

"Of course Lady Du Couteau. I look forward to seeing you again." He turned on his heels to vanish down the hall before Kat called after him.

"For the hundredth time you can call me Katarina. It's not like we haven't been around each other for twenty years or anything." She sighed softly before closing the door to her room and walking to sit on the bed before patting the spot next to her. I followed and sat beside my friend. "Alright…time for you to learn what's really going on here. As you may or may not know…Magnus has escaped."

"What?! How? Oh no…the kids!" I began to panic but Kat immediately put her hand on my wrist.

"Ahri! Calm down. Your kids are just fine…I promise. Someone is watching over them right now as we speak. I promise you this guy will not let anything happen to Vul or Vix and especially not Annie."

I nodded taking a deep breath as my heart rate started to lower again. "Especially?" I asked.

Katarina just gave a soft giggle. "Well…let's just say that sometimes our minds forget what our hearts do not."

I looked at her confused but she simply shook her head. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. It all started eight years ago, right after you defeated Magnus. As you know Swain wasn't exactly too happy about the way you and Kal went back on your word and took away the golden rings that Swain had been promised." I opened my mouth to protest but she held up her hand to indicate she wasn't finished. "Don't worry, we understand why you couldn't give them up after. But that doesn't mean we can't be unhappy about it. Point is that Swain was going to keep this in his pocket so that at a later time when he really needed it he could call in a favor from Kal if he needed assistance within the league. Well a few months ago Swain suddenly vanished out of thin air, not even a trace of where he may have gone."

I frowned. "So he just left? Why would he do that?"

"The night before he disappeared Swain summoned me to his office to speak. He said that there was a storm brewing that could spell disaster, not just for Noxus, but all of Runeterra if it came to be. Before I could ask him what he meant he gave me this and told me to get it to you as soon as I possibly could so you could keep it safe." Reaching into the small pouch on her hip she opened her hand to reveal the glittering silver ring that was etched with identical markings to the golden one that I wore on my left hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked breathlessly taking it carefully.

"Yes. This is one of the four magical rings that Kal worked to find. This one being part of the pair that removes a summoner of his powers."

"But…where is the fourth one?"

Katarina frowned. "That…is unfortunately the problem. We don't know. It disappeared the same night as Swain. I can only assume he took it with him, but I knew I had to get this ring to you and Kal as he asked. Say what you want about the man Ahri, Swain is incredibly smart. If he wanted you and Kal to have it there was a very good reason for it. However, before I could get to you I'd heard through the channels that the new high General, Aryn Rygus, had managed to abduct an 'enemy' of Noxus: an Ionian summoner and his companion, a nine-tailed fox woman. I knew it had to be you and Kal. When I heard that they had thrown the both of you into the Fleshing, immediately Talon and I set out to find you. Cass wanted to come with us, but the truth is that she'd draw too much attention. We needed to get in and get out as fast as we could."

I gently took the silver ring and pulled from my shirt the large locket that Kal had given me a long time ago. Inside it were two pictures: his and the kids'. I gently placed the thin ring inside of the metal heart and shut the clasp before letting it drop beneath my shirt again. "Alright. I'll keep the ring hidden, but what do we do now?"

Katarina let out a sigh. "This is the part you aren't going to like: nothing. We're not going to do anything except for hole up here and pretend that nothing has happened."

"But…kal!"

"No Ahri! Right now all of Noxus is on a man-hunt for you. You need to stay here in the mansion where you are safe and can't be found. Otherwise Rygus will get the ring from you and do who knows what with it. Swain saw this coming and wanted the ring out of Rygus' clutches so that's what we're going to do. Leave Kal's release to Talon. He'll head out tomorrow to get him. You, Cass, and I however will be sneaking out of Noxus to find Swain. I've heard rumors of him in Zaun, but that's all we've got to go on." I opened my mouth to protest again but stopped. I knew she was right. Nodding softly she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close. "Believe me Ahri, you're not the only one who's worried about Kal. He may be your husband but don't forget he's my summoner too. He saved my sister's life and freed me from Magnus. I'm not going to repay him by letting him die in something as grotesque as the fleshing."

"Alright…" I whispered, "I believe you. When do we leave?" She smiled happy that I had agreed to not do anything rash.

"We leave tonight during the second round of the fleshing."

* * *

No sooner had I gotten to sleep did Brett burst back into the room. "We need to go…now!" He shouted as he shoved our supplies into our packs as quickly as possible before sticking his head back out of the room and looking down the ship's corridors.

"Huh?" I asked groggily as I started to get up.

"Damn it Annie! I said we need to go!" He growled grabbing my wrist and yanking me with some force out of the cot. Vix and Vul began to stir.

"Brett? What's going on?" Vul asked softly. Brett frowned looking towards the kids.

"I'll explain soon. Right now kids you need to get all of your stuff." He reached into his hat and pulled out the same chalk he had used before and began sketching the vague outline of a door on the adjoining wall.

Now I was awake and I managed to get the kids up and aware as we collected our things. Suddenly I heard a pounding on the door as though someone were trying to break it down. "I saw him go in there officers, that's the room of the murderer." A muffled voice said behind the door.

Murderer?! I looked towards Brett with an alarmed look on my face. He didn't even return my gaze as he finished drawing the door. Placing his hands on the wall I was surprised when they opened outward to the empty room next door and quickly he pulled the three of us in after him before shutting the wall again. A bright light lit up through the cracks revealing that it had resealed behind us. That was when we heard them break into the room, setting off the wards that Brett had placed earlier.

"ARRRGH!" We heard a scream of pain from the other side of the wall as the spiked chains Brett had mentioned wrapped around one of the Naval officers.

"You two, get Jones free. The rest of you, split up and find that killer. The window is latched and it's not as if he can simply walk through walls. Find him before he strikes again. Go!" The leader barked as the others hurried quickly to do their jobs. Brett let out a soft sigh as he went to the window opening it slowly and making sure no one was out on the maintenance balcony.

"Alright, we're safe." I hissed. "Now tell us what the hell is going on! Did you seriously murder somebody?" He shook his head in disgust.

"Of course not don't be stupid."

"Then what happened?" He looked back over his shoulder.

"After the three of you went to sleep I decided to look in the rooms next to us to see if Magnus had decided to hole up in one of them on a hunch. I opened this one first to find it empty, then I opened the other one. In there I found a body with her throat slit. The woman had been murdered. Next thing I know an announcement comes on the loud speakers informing people that a murderer is on the ship with my description and for them to keep their rooms locked and barred. And I'll give you three good guesses as to who the person is that blew the whistle on this murder."

"Magnus." I growled. "That damned snake. When I see him I'll…I'll…"

Brett glared at me. "You'll do absolutely nothing. You'll turn and you will run and you will not look behind you is that clear?" I looked at him shocked.

"No that's not clear! I'm not going to run from him. I'm going to roast him like a marshmallow!"

Brett looked me deep in the eye, the next words out of his mouth were cold and icy. "No. You're not. You're going to run and you're going to take Vul and Vix with you. This man is dangerous Annie, you already know that. So stop being a stupid brat and grow up. Your brother and sister need you to make sure they are safe so you need to learn that there is a time to fight and there is a time to run. Right now, the time is to run like hell, so if you see Magnus the time is not to fight but to run. Do you understand me?"

I just glared at him silently.

"I said, 'Do you understand me?'" he growled.

"Yes." I muttered angrily. I was pissed that he was treating me like a little kid. He had no right to treat me like a small child, especially since the way he acted on a daily basis. He slipped through the portal and pulled Vul and Vix after him before pointing down the ladder. Looking down we saw that the ladder led to a wraparound balcony on the ship. On the end of the balcony was what looked like a motorboat tied to the ladder below.

"Where the heck did that come from?" I asked.

Brett shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Right now we'll take whatever miracles we can get." He replied hastily as he slid down the ladder followed by Vix and Vul. As I pursued them I heard a voice high above us call out.

"Look! Down there! He's getting away! And he's got hostages with him!"

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" The captain called as the four of us got into the boat. Immediately Brett untied the rope and took off in the motorboat. Though he wasn't heading towards Piltover, now he had changed directions and was heading across the bay towards the ominous pillar of black smoke in the air. We were now heading towards Zaun. Once the ship had disappeared from view he gave a sigh turning back to us and letting the boat continue forwards.

"Alright…I think we're safe now. Boy that was a close call." I stood up and punched him hard in the jaw much to Vul and Vix's shock. As Brett went down I put my foot on his chest and held a fiery ball of plasmatic goo.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled. "You're not just some simple stage magician like you said, you're some sort of Noxian spy aren't you?! Why else would you be taking us to Zaun?" Vix grabbed on to my hand but I just shrugged her away. "Vul, Vix , turn away this is going to get ugly."

Brett held up his hands quickly. "Whoa, whoa whoa. Alright you win, I'm Noxian that is true. And yes, we're going to Zaun, but I promise you that I've got no intentions other than to ensure that the three of you remain safe while we find what became of your parents. Understand?" I reached down grabbing him by his shirt as I put the fire ball right next to his face singing a bit of his black hair before he held my wrist away from him. "I'm serious Annie! If I wanted to hurt you don't you think I'd have had more than enough opportunities by this point? I mean seriously! I could have poisoned your food, I could have smothered you in your sleep, I could have slit your throats or any number of things. I'm not out to hurt or kill you!"

"Why should I trust you?! You lied to me! You said you were just some simple traveler doing this out of the kindness of your heart, so I want to know right now why you agreed to help. Tell me!"

"B-because I was asked to do so." I threw him hard against the motor.

"By who? Answer me!" I yelled.

He said nothing so I grabbed his wrist and pulling his arm I squeezed the ball causing drops of liquid as hot as molten magma to fall onto his arm making Brett yell in agony. I heard Vix whimper and looking back I saw her with her face buried into Vul's chest as he glared at me.

"Annie why are you being like this?" He shouted. "You're supposed to be our big sister but you're hurting the man who's helped us a lot. Let him go!" I sighed and released his arm causing him to drag it back and look down at the leathery burnt flesh. I walked over to Vul and Vix and knelt down beside them. When Vix turned to look at me I could see there were tears in her eyes and when I reached out to reassure her she flinched slightly.

"Vix…" I whispered. "It's okay. You know I'd never hurt either of you. You're my brother and sister and I love you guys." Vul frowned as me still hugging her tightly.

"Annie…" Vix whimpered. "Please…stop yelling at him. He was just trying to help us…you didn't have to burn him like that."

"Vix listen…"

"No Annie! You know mom and dad's story better than any of us. You should know that you're not supposed to act like this…remember what happened to daddy when he found the flames? Stop feeding them Annie. He's just trying to be nice."

"Vix…" I whispered my eyes tearing up before I held out my arms. "I'm so sorry Vixie…I didn't mean to scare you or Vul. I'm really sorry. I was just so angry, but I'm sorry that you had to see that. It won't happen again okay? I promise." Vul and Vix walked over to me hugging me tightly. They looked at Brett over my shoulder who had his eyes clenched shut as he poured rubbing alcohol over his burn causing him to wince as it made a hissing sound.

Vix pulled back and frowned at me before they both put their hands on their hips the same way mom did when she was upset about something. "Apologize to Brett." Vix said.

"What? But…"

"No buts Annie. Say you're sorry. You were mean and now you need to apologize."

"Sorry Brett." I called over my shoulder but Vix shook her head.

"No Annie. A real apology. You have to mean it." I sighed softly. There was no way I was getting out of this one. I nodded gently and turned back to Brett crawling closer towards him.

"Brett?" I whispered to him. His stormy gray eyes opened as he looked up into my eyes. I was surprised. I don't know what I expected to find there: fear…pain…anger? But instead all I saw was something pleading. As though he was urging me to continue. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for burning you. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you." I gently took his hand in mine and ran my fingers softly up his arm to where I had burned him causing him to wince slightly. I drew my fingers back carefully, not having wanted to hurt him. "Please Brett, forgive me? I know you've done a lot for us, and I'm sorry for doubting your motivations." I looked deep into his eyes as I felt Vul and Vix watching from behind and gently Brett lifted his other hand and moved it towards my cheek. I smiled and turned my head to nuzzle against it but I was surprised when he instead flicked me on my ear. "Oww! What the hell?"

"You're forgiven. I had to get even somehow." He chuckled softly. I frowned at him and turned away from him with a 'hmmph'. What a child, I had put a lot of effort into that apology and he just went and threw it aside. I let out a surprised squeak as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back so I was sitting between his legs with his chin on my shoulder. "Besides, you were right Annie. I should have been honest with you. So I promise…I'll tell you everything. Okay?" I blushed a bright red as the two twins smirked at me when he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Fine…just please, don't embarrass me like this in front of the twins." I groaned trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"It's true. I'm Noxian, just like I said before. And while you are very beautiful," he began causing me to blush again, "it is not the sole reason I decided to come with you guys to find your parents."

"I'm not beautiful…" I growled finally pulling his hands apart and leaving his embrace. "And if that's true, than what is the real reason you decided to join us?"

He smiled warmly. "An old friend of mine asked me to check on you."

"Oh yeah? And who's that?"

"Cassiopea Du Couteau."

"…who?"

He sighed softly rolling his eyes. "You know, youngest daughter of the Du Couteau family. Your dad saved her life. Any of this ringing a bell?"

I shook my head. "Can't say it does."

He frowned before his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. "She's Katarina's younger sister." Now I knew atleast by proxy what he meant.

"Oh! Why did she send you and not Kat?"

"Well Cassiopea and I go way back. Not long after she first met your dad she became very sick and had to stay in her room for a while. In hopes of cheering me up I was hired to entertain her with magic. She, like you, was not impressed. Until I did my spiel about how lovely of a rose she was." He beamed. "The ladies in a show go crazy over that stuff, but she…she was very angry. Next thing I know she's wrapped around me and squeezing me as hard as she could. 'Am I beautiful now?' She said to me angrily. 'Do you still intend to lie and torment me for my appearance anymore?' I smiled at her and told her that despite what she may think the truth is that every woman is beautiful in some way. Then she let me go. As it turns out they discovered my skill in alchemy so I stayed there for the week as both her entertainer and her caretaker. The two of us grew close and eventually when my contract ran out…I just stayed there anyway." His eyes brightened as he recanted his tale before continuing. "But eventually I got bored of being cooped up in that house. As much as I enjoyed being Cassiopea's footman in a manner of speaking, I was never meant to stay somewhere long. So bidding her farewell I left and went on an adventure of my own. A week ago she sent me a letter telling me she wanted me to check in on some friends of hers when I got into Ionia. As a favor of course I agreed. Imagine my shock when I followed three kids home to discover that they were the progeny of the friends she wanted me to talk to." He let out a light laugh. "I knew she'd have wanted me to help you guys find your parents and keep you safe, so I agreed to come with you. And with the events on the ferry I needed a way to get you guys to safety so we could keep looking for your parents. And let's face it, Piltover would be on high alert the instant we set foot on the island and we'd be thrown into a cell. Or at least I would. Which is why I'm taking us to Zaun. A Demacian/Piltoverian owned vessel would never consider radioing a Noxian port city to issue a BOLO on us and I've got some connections there. Well…sort of…"

I looked at him skeptically as he finished his tale. "What do you mean sort of?"

"Don't worry about it too much. You'll see it soon enough." I folded my arms across my chest as we all just sat in the boat, Brett at the rudder to steer it. Soon what used to be crystal clear blue water began to become a toxic green and turning back I saw the industrial city of Zaun on the horizon. I was shocked as he steered us through a disgusting sewer hole in the side of the seawall of the city, slowing the motor enough to where it was just a gentle purr and our movement was severely slowed. I looked down into the toxic sludge beneath our boat sticking out my tongue in disgust as something bubbled beneath.

Vul and Vix covered their noses quickly as we went further in. "Ugh! What is that smell?! It's so gross!" Vul complained as Vix nodded in agreement. Brett smiled as he sniffed the air.

"That…my friends, would be our contact." Suddenly the lights around us shut off causing us to be thrown into darkness. I waited for them to come back on but all I could hear was the heavy breathing of the people in the boat. Then out of nowhere the boat rocked and pitched as something big jumped into it causing me to hold on desperately to the edges to avoid falling in the disgusting sewage.

"My, my, what have we here? Something pretty it would seem." A high pitched voice cackled hyperactively in my ear. Whatever it was it smelled absolutely horrendous and I could feel something moist against the back of my neck. I shuddered from how gross it was and suddenly the lights flicked back on. "Awwww." The shape groaned.

"How's it going spaz?" Brett said to the shape behind me.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Livin' in the sewer, eating what used to be my own kind, occasionally going top side to wreak havoc and mayhem on unsuspecting citizens by urinating on them from the roof. Just normal stuff like that." Immediately I moved as far from the high pitched voice as I could wrapping my arms around Brett demanding his protection. Turning around I saw a gigantic bipedal rat that was picking his nose with a crossbow bolt before pulling it out and, after examining it, licked it clean. I had to cover my mouth to attempt to not vomit as the twins came closer to Brett and me.

"Aww man, now see what you did Twitch?" Brett griped. "You're scaring the little ones." Brett stopped the boat at a small enclave and stood carefully offering his hand to the three of us to help us out of the boat. I took it eagerly and left the floating deathtrap clinging to Brett for dear life so as not to slip into the nasty goop nearby.

Twitch pondered it for a moment before sticking his finger in his nose and pulling out another large wad of mucus. "Oh of course, my manners…would any of you like some?" He squeaked as his body convulsed slightly. I quickly shook my head whispering to Brett over and over again.

"Get it away, get it away, get it away."

"Erm…Twitch? You know about how last time you and I spoke on personal space?" Twitch tilted his head to look at Brett.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well…this girl is…special. Her personal space is about ten feet. Do you mind taking a couple steps back?" Twitch shrugged and walked backwards before sitting down on the slime covered stairs of the sewer.

"So then Botman what brings you to the sewers again?" The talking rat asked curiously. "You haven't been back here in…" he looked down at his hands counting on his fingers. "Nearly ten minutes."

"Err…I think you mean ten months there Twitchy." Brett said.

"Months, minutes, who gives a human's ass?" Twitch said rolling his eyes. Well rolling them more than normal anyway.

"And on top of that it's been almost two years since I was last in Zaun, three since I was in the sewer. At any rate, the four of us need a place to lie low for the night. Can you lead us through the tunnels to you-know-who's house?" Twitch looked at Brett puzzled.

"Why would you wanna go there? I mean you could always stay at my place, I've got a nice little wad of used toilet paper that would be a good little nest for the kiddies."

I had to keep myself from gagging at the thought and I simply held on to Brett tighter causing him to cough slightly and pat me on the head reassuringly. "Annie…throat…need to breathe." He gasped before I loosened my grip, but not enough for that rat man to grab me and run off if he decided to all of a sudden. Vul and Vix both had hidden behind Brett.

"I appreciate the offer twitch but…you know humans, higher standard of living and all that."

"True, true!" He exclaimed, "Though I promise it's the highest of standards. It's mostly two-ply. And it's that name brand stuff, not that crappy notebook paper they use in the corporate offices."

"Thanks again Twitch, but please. Just lead us to his house." Twitch let out a foul smelling sigh.

"Allllright. If you reeeally want to I will. But the offer still stands." Turning his back to us he began to scurry down the tunnels before Brett hurried after him.

"W-wait for me." I whispered after Brett causing him to turn back and take my hand in his squeezing it reassuringly.

"I promised didn't I Annie? I'm not going to let anything hurt you or your brother and sister. Besides, as weird and creepy as Twitch is, he's a sweetheart deep down. He's not gonna bother you…unless you mention his weird eye. Then be prepared for a lecture on asymmetrical perfection that ends with you taste testing his toe jam to see if you can guess which two toes it came from." My mind went back to the time when Brett kissed me.

"Please…please, please…tell me you don't know that from personal experience." I whimpered softly.

"No of course not, that's disgusting."

"So are giant talking rats covered in sewage but clearly you're friends with one of them!" I retorted causing him to chuckle softly.

"Just relax, we'll be out of the sewers in no time." I nodded and reached out forming a human chain with Vul and Vix as we followed closely behind Brett, eager to get out of this foul decrepit tunnel as quickly as I could.

"Hey Brett?" I asked.

"Yes Annie?"

"Whose house are we going to?" Brett smirked as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Oh you'll like this guy a lot. Really nice guy, fun to hang out with too. They call him the Zaun Amorphous Combatant. But for those of us who really know him, and are close friends…we call him Zac."

To be continued in Chapter 5 – The Great Vanishing Act…


	5. Chapter 5

Magic of a Young Girl's Heart Ch. 5 – The Great Vanishing Act

Author's Note: Hey everyone, finally got the newest chapter published. I know I promised it like two days ago but please be lenient with me, I've been sicker than a dog for the last couple of days and due to a lack of humidity I've been waking up every morning dehydrated and with a sore throat so I've not been exactly up to snuff. I"m feeling a little bit better so I managed to finish this chapter but it will still be a while before the next chapter of Shining Starfire is out. Sorry guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Kiba Elunal

* * *

I stood in the center of the empty arena, my eyes glowing angrily as I glared at the strange man who had taken Swain's place. I stared him down, the burning from the flames that resided within me filling my veins and racing through my entire body. "Don't be foolish…" he finally said causing me to grit my teeth.

"Foolish? Kidnapping not only me…but my wife…that's the truly foolish thing. Putting me in an open arena and being within line of sight. That would be foolish too, even more so for you arming me. I promise you that I'll ensure that you'll be drowning in a pool of your own blood before you have time to speak again." I growled as I tossed the sword from my hand. "See I've had a lot of free time on my hands over the last eight years…you may be knowledgeable of me and my abilities…from eight years ago." I held out my hand and closed my eyes. I began to focus on the rhythm of my heart, the strength of my spirit. Soon the crowd fell into a deep silence as I called out through the universe and soon my trusty stone blade formed into my hand. After so long I felt my fighting style could use a tune up…I meditated almost daily with Master Yi and I'd even gone to speak to Irelia about her blade work. With their combined help I managed to develop my own, and I discovered that in a way my weapon could be made into an extension of my very body and soul. After years of practice I found how to summon my weapon to my person if I concentrated hard enough and now that my magical shackles had been broken, this stranger was in for a world of hurt.

The man smiled, a troubling expression given the situation and he simply shrugged. "Give it your best shot if you like." I growled as my sword burst into flames and with two quick slashes an emerald x-shaped shockwave launched outward breaking apart before it came within five feet of him. He chuckled as I looked at my blade confused. "I was told you were supposed to be rather clever…did you honestly think that we wouldn't have measures against runic magic. _Noxian_ runic magic."

"Coward!" I shouted at him. "Come and face me if you're so much better than I!" The man simply shook his head.

"Sticks and stones. I never expected you to be one to act so barbaric when he didn't get his way. But if you've still such drive…well I'll just have to fix that." Holding up his hands he clapped them twice as suddenly gates opened from behind me and as growls filled the air I turned to see two large manticores entering the stadium. Scorpion tails twitching threateningly my grip tightened on my blade as the growling lion-like beasts stepped forward into the arena. Having absolutely no choice I held my blade at the ready and rushed forward, my feet pressing off the sandy floor of the coliseum that was my temporary prison. I wasn't about to let this guy break me, I'd come too far to give up now and the more resistance I killed the easier it would be to bust out and find Ahri. I couldn't let her stay in this villain's clutches…I already let her spend time in the hands of monster once…I swore the day I freed her from Magnus it would never happen again.

* * *

I clutched on to Brett's hand tightly as the twins and I formed a human chain behind him, our incredibly twitchy, not to mention smelly, host guiding us down the tunnel. "So…this Zac guy…he'll help us find our parents?" I whispered to him softly careful to sidestep a puddle of unidentifiable goo.

"Eh…I'm sure he would if he asked, but the truth is he's needed here a lot more than we need him. I'm just hoping he'll give us a way out of the city. See Zac is…well he's different to say the least." I frowned at his words looking over his shoulder at the rat-like man who was scratching himself inappropriately with his tail causing me to shudder.

"I…I think I've had more than enough of 'different' for today." Brett just kind of laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Believe me, I understand that Twitch can be…" he shifted his eyes towards the rat morph who was now sniffing his tail curiously. "Foul. But truthfully he's helped me a lot more often than I'd like to admit. He's a loyal friend and on the inside he's just like we are. All he wants is companionship. Is that so bad?" I frowned. Brett sure had a way to make me feel really terrible inside when he wanted to.

"Well, no but…does that mean we have to be the companions?" Brett chuckled playfully before sticking out his tongue.

"The thorny rose strikes again." He teased before we suddenly came to a halt. We'd been travelling in the labyrinthine sewers for hours and we had finally reached the manhole we were seeking. Twitch turned to us smiling gesturing upward with his crossbow and so the four of us ascended to push the large metal manhole aside causing my eyes to fill with a blinding light. As I blinked away the spots in my vision I was surprised to find myself in a room that was completely white. Brett turned offering me a hand and helping me into the room before going to help Vul and Vix. Twitch however stayed behind.

"Well…" he squeaked, "this is where we part ways. Best of luck bot man." The anthropomorphic rat gave a little two fingered salute which Brett returned.

"To you too you old dirty bastard." Brett laughed. One of his eyes swiveled towards me before smiling.

"Try not to fall for this one." Twitch teased, "he's something of a heartbreaker so be careful." Seeing the expression on my face he laughed. "Only kidding, we all know you've only got the hots for me…you've been staring at me this entire time." Not for the reasons you're thinking, I thought to myself.

"Bye Twitch." I said simply as he turned and scurried down the sewage hall. Sliding the main cover back into place I turned to look around some more. The room was incredibly sterile and bland, I couldn't imagine anyone using this room for anything. Placing a hand on the walls I was surprised to find that the walls were in fact rubbery, like the plastic you'd use to make a swimming pool. "What is up with this house?" I asked curiously before I heard Vix give a surprised squeak. Turning around to see what had startled her I watched as a green sludge seeped beneath the door before reforming into a tall humanoid figure. I quickly pushed Vix and Vul behind them holding up my hands and igniting them before Brett quickly stepped between us.

"Whoa, whoa! Stand down Annie, he's a friend. This is Zac." He turned back around and chuckled lightly. "Hey Zac, sorry about that, as you can see they're a little bit antsy." The green gel man loomed over the three of us as he stepped forward and I began to wonder if he really was peaceful and friendly. I watched as the intense expression on his face became bright and with a quick sweep of his stretchy arms he managed to grab all four of us into a large bear hug that squished us all together much to the surprise.

"Hey! Brett! It's so good to see you! It's been too long, friend, far too long. And who are these guys? You little ones are absolutely adorable." Brett laughed as the creature dropped us carefully on our feet and shook his incredibly large gooey hand.

"Too long indeed Zac, allow me to introduce you guys. The two twins are Vul and Vix and Annie here is their very lovely half-sister." Zac smiled and turned to the three of us.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you guys are comfortable in my home. My parents are in Piltover on a business trip for the moment so don't worry about disturbing anyone. You two…" he beamed turning to Vul and Vix. "I'd bet you two like to play games don't you? If you like we've got an inside jungle gym just upstairs." Vul and Vix looked at one another before smiling and nodding turning to face me.

"Can we Annie?" they asked pleadingly as they tugged on my arms. I looked at the two of them before looking at Zac.

"How is the security here?" I asked.

"It has to be tight, otherwise the Zaun government would try to take me back to the lab instead of leaving me with my parents. I assure you there is nowhere in the entire city that is safer than this." I smiled before nodding to the twins.

"Go on, just be careful." As soon as the twins left Zac's expression became serious once again as he closed the door behind them.

"Now that the children are not around to listen: why the hell have you come back here Brett? I told you to stay the hell away from me and my house." Brett frowned as I looked between the two confused. "You know what I'm talking about Brett, your mistakes cost my parents their lives. The only reason I let you come here is because of what our friendship used to be and because you have children in your company."

"Look Zac…"

"Don't give me 'look Zac.' I warned you what would happen if you pushed forward as you did, and because of it my parents are dead." My head was spinning in confusion. What happened to Zac's parents? Was Brett really the one responsible?

"Zac! You know as well as I do that I feel terrible about what happened to your parents. Don't you think I've suffered too?!"

"Not nearly enough." He growled angrily in response. "You may stay the night…but you'll be gone before dawn you understand me?" Brett's eyes travelled to the ground as he nodded somberly. "Your room is upstairs. I'll send the children there in an hour." Brett opened his mouth to protest but he thought about it again before finally closing his mouth and silencing his protests with a nod. I saw a look of sorrow on Brett's face and shooting a confused look at Zac who stood with arms crossed, I turned running after him.

"Brett, wait for me!" I called as I chased after him leaving Zac alone in the room. He turned back to me rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand to remove the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Brett are you okay?" I asked softly. I hadn't seen him like this before, even when I burned his arm. He sighed softly and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered before turning to leave again but I quickly caught his wrist.

"No I will worry about it. In case you've forgotten I've entrusted my little brother and sister in to your care. If there is something I need to know you should tell me." A flash of anger crossed his eyes as he put his hands on his hips.

"Hey! If you think I'm not good enough to protect you or your siblings then you don't have to have me come with you. But what happened in my past is none of your damned business!" He snapped at me before taking a deep breath with a sigh. "Look, it's not a subject I enjoy discussing okay? Don't you have things that you'd rather not talk about? Well this is one of those subjects that I'd rather not ever have brought up capiche?" With that he turned away from me his white cape fluttering behind him. I stood there shocked, unable to grasp what had just happened. I could feel a fiery anger building up under my skin and chasing after him I grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him up against the wall.

"Now you listen to me you son of a bitch!" I growled angrily. "Gods know I didn't want you to tag along in the first place remember? You were the one who forced yourself on us, not the other way around." He opened his mouth to speak but I just slammed him against the wall again. "No, shut up. You don't get to talk right now. Zac said you killed his parents. Now he may just be some weird goo monster but he's sentient enough to count as a humanoid in my book. Maybe you had your reasons for killing them, maybe not, but I'm not going to let you just hide something like that from me. Now tell me what the hell happened! I need to know my siblings are safe." He swallowed softly and looked up into my eyes his own full of tears that were running down his cheeks.

"I didn't kill them…" he whispered softly.

"What?"

"I said 'I didn't kill them'. My best friend did…that's why I had to kill him." He began to visibly shake as he stood there tears pouring down his face. "I made a damned mistake and a poor judgment of character, my best friend ended up killing five people before I finally had to put him down okay? It was the single most hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life and despite that I've done everything I can to make it right I'll always be reminded of my failure and mistake. So yes, your siblings are perfectly safe…so long as you don't mind that they're being watched over by an idiot who is responsible for five deaths. Now please…just let me go." He looked down at the ground and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I know I had every reason to be suspicious and I had no way of knowing that this was such a traumatic thing for him, but either way he really was trying to do his best when it came to doing what's right. Without another word I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly much to his surprise. "Annie?" he whispered confused.

"Shut up." I muttered hugging him tighter. It was hard to imagine how hard it must have been for him to make that choice, to end the life of someone he cared about for the sake of others. I had never felt that feeling of being backed into a corner with absolutely no choice but the least of two evils and the fact that this man had done so and was for the most part unscathed was nothing short of remarkable. Without another word I placed a hand on his cheek and pressed myself against him, kissing him on the lips. He just stood there for a moment but shortly I felt his lips pressing back against mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him. Something inside me just sort of began to boil over and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him with more passion and gusto. The few kisses we'd shared before were nothing compared to this one…as far as I was concerned this would always be considered my first kiss I'd ever shared with a boy. When our lips finally parted from one another's I turned away blushing. "Let's just go to the room now…I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Back to the room? Sheesh Annie, don't you think you're moving a little quick?" I stopped in my tracks before turning around and punching him hard in the chest. He chuckled softly, the sorrow he had built up seemingly gone. Without another word I turned away from him heading back to where Zac had instructed us to stay. When Vul and Vix finally came back from playing I kept Brett's past from them. Partially because I didn't want to frighten them, mostly because I felt it wasn't my story to tell, if they were to find out it would be from Brett's mouth I decided, not mine. As the children lay sleeping in their shared bed I turned to face Brett where he lied on the couch, hat tilted over his head.

"Hey Brett…?" I whispered softly.

"Yes Annie?"

"I don't mean to bring it up again…I don't mean to upset you…but can you tell me about your friend?" Brett paused for a moment causing a thick and awkward silence to fill the air before he reached up and tilted his hat back, turning to face me.

"I suppose so…truth be told I haven't talked about my friend in a very, very long time."

"What was his name?"

Brett paused again for a moment before turning towards me to give a friendly smile. "His name…his name was Vigil. And he was one of the most devoted people I knew." I smiled softly as I placed my hand on his from the nearby twin bed. "I knew him his entire life. In a way we were closer than family. But…his devotion ended up being far too strong for his own good…he began to judge others far too harshly and the people who were originally friends became enemies in his eyes. So I had no choice…I had to stop him from hurting any more innocent people. So I killed him." He sighed softly before turning over. "But…in a way…it wasn't my best friend I killed you know? When he turned, he wasn't my best friend anymore. I suppose that seems like a way to simply cope for it, but I prefer to remember him as the good person he was rather than the monster he became you know?" As he finished his sentence my mind went back to the story Ahri had told me about Kal's infidelity with Lux. He thought he had been doing the right thing at the time but even he admitted to me that he knew it was wrong when he reflected upon it. I'm sure that Ahri was able to forgive him by thinking of him when he was loyal rather than the mistake he had made. Was that what friendship and love truly meant?

"Yeah…that makes sense." I smiled softly. "Hey Brett…I just wanted to say…thank you."

He looked at me curiously. "For what Annie?"

"For everything…you've been a huge help…I don't know if I'd have been able to protect the three of us alone…you're a good man. No matter what anyone else says okay?" He smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you Annie. That means a lot to me." Brett whispered back to me, making sure not to wake the twins. "I promise…by tomorrow night we'll be at Du Coteau manor…and if my allies are as good as I know them to be, we'll be another day closer to finding your mother and father." I smiled at the thought. "Oh and Annie, I know Zac seems harsh…but I promise, he's really a good person. I know it's hard to believe that someone from Zuan could be kind-hearted but to be honest he's a great guy. He's dedicated his life to helping others, so please don't hold our argument against him okay?" I chuckled softly. Even when someone treated him so poorly he still was able to defend them. It was amazing that anyone could be so considerate of others. I know he had shown that consideration for me on multiple occasions.

"I promise. And Brett…I also wanted to apologize for all of the times I've been mean to you. I know you're just trying to help."

"Don't apologize Annie." I frowned.

"Why not?"

He chuckled this time, a warm heartfelt little hiccup that caused me to blush. "Because Annie, rough and tumble is who you are. You shouldn't apologize for being the way you are…and you shouldn't try to change on my account. If I don't like you for you, well…that just wouldn't be kosher. A person should like you for who you are…both good and bad." I smiled warmly again.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right." I said softly before yawning lightly. "Anyway…it's getting late Brett. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." He agreed rolling over on the couch. Soon as my eyes grew heavy and began to close I could hear soft snores coming from his slumbering figure.

"Good night Brett." I whispered though I knew he couldn't hear me. And with that I soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Kat, Cass, and I kept our heads down as we managed to slip into the city of Zaun; we had managed to come here to find Swain and hopefully to find some more information, though according to Cass before that could happen there was someone she wanted me to meet. I sighed softly looking up to the moon that shone through the thick clouds of smog within Zaun's night sky. As we reached the strange house that Cass had mentioned I looked up at the iron wrought gate my heart pounding in my chest. My golden eyes glowed softly in the dim light as they began to adjust revealing a shape emerging slowly and carefully from the front door of the manor. "Cass?" The shadow whispered out.

"I'm here." Cassiopea hissed. "How are the children?" I looked at her confused.

"Children?" Cassiopea smiled brightly at me.

"Brett…I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Ahri…she's Kal's wife."

"And Annie's mother…" the shadow finished stepping forward into the dim light revealing a young man with eyes the color of storm clouds. His white cloak ruffled around him in the wind as he tilted his hat back and extended his arm through the gate in greeting. "My name is Brett…Brett Tyler. It is a pleasure to meet you Ahri." He said softly in a suave voice that brought to mind Kal's attempts at being flirty.

"H-how do you know about Annie?" I asked softly, keeping my hand to myself.

Brett frowned before withdrawing his arm. "To make a long story short I've been watching over her…Vix and Vul too." My eyes widened and I wheeled on Katarina.

"This is the guy you said could protect my children?"

"Yes this is him."

"What the hell Katarina?! He's barely older than Annie is! How do you expect him to watch over all three of them when he's just barely an adult?"

"Hey!" Brett shouted before lowering his voice. "I'll have you know that despite my age I'm more than skilled enough to keep your children safe. I've protected them many times over now." I crossed my arms and looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh is that so? What exactly have you protected them from pray tell?" Cassiopea placed her hand on my arm.

"Ahri…" I simply shrugged her off.

"No Cass. I want to hear what this oh so great warrior has to say. I want to know his reason for bringing my children to such a dangerous place instead of keeping them safe in Ionia." I tapped my foot impatiently my tails swaying annoyed behind me.

"If you must know…" he growled, "I had no intention of watching over them. Originally I was going to just meet you and your husband as Cass requested I do to check in on you. But lo and behold, I instead found three children abandoned and alone without their parents." A flash of anger flowed through me as I reached through the grate grabbing him by the collar and pulling him against the bars.

"Now you listen to me you ignorant little punk! I didn't exactly leave of my own free will. If I could have I'd have stayed with my children, so I'm sorry if this has been some huge inconvenience on your clearly super important life. But that's okay because I'm here now so you can just go jump off a cliff for all I care because I intend on protecting my children…and that includes doing it from you." Brett's dark gray eyes pierced my golden ones and the two of us simply stared at one another for a while before Brett let out a sigh placing a gentle hand on my wrists. I was surprised by his gentleness, very few people could honestly calm themselves so easily, much less calm someone else.

"Ahri…I understand your worries and frustration…and you're right, I should not have spoken so cruelly to you. That was not my intention. But I promise, I'd give my life for your children in half a heartbeat if I had to. I mean that genuinely." I searched his gaze to see if he was telling the truth to me, I had no intention of leaving my children in the hands of a stranger.

"I understand…but that doesn't change that I'm here now. I can look after them just fine. So I'm sorry, but your skills are not needed anymore." Kat took my arm causing me to turn before she shook her head.

"No Ahri, we can't take them with us. I know it hurts, but I'm afraid that you'll have to stay away a bit longer." I pulled my arm from her grip quickly stepping away from her.

"What are you talking about Kat? I'm not leaving my children behind! Not a chance." Brett took a deep breath.

"Ahri…listen. There is something you should know…someone is hunting your children…I've repelled him twice now and I'll do it again and again until you and your children can be reunited."

I looked at him in surprise. "Hunted? By who?" His answer sent a shiver through my spine and made my blood run colder than ice.

"Magnus." I felt my legs become numb as I began to become very dizzy but luckily Kat was there to steady me.

"Keep it together Ahri." She said as I braced against her shoulder until I regained feeling in my legs.

"Are you absolutely certain?" I asked shakingly.

He nodded. "He informed us of his name and Annie recognized him almost immediately. But listen…he has no magic…no powers. All he has is a little pig sticker, and I promise to you no matter how clever he may be I'm twice so."

"I don't care how clever you are!" I cried. "Now I really can't leave my children. Katarina, please tell him! Tell him that I have to stay with my children." I whimpered softly as Katarina once more shook her head.

"Ahri…listen to me carefully. Right now our mission is to meet Swain. If we bring the kids with us they will only serve to slow us down and we'll become much more easily spotted. I know it is hard to trust him after only having met him…but I promise Brett won't let anything happen to your children. He is very skilled…almost as much as Kal."

"Bullshit Kat! You don't have to exaggerate so much just for my sake. I can't leave them here while they're in danger." I turned and immediately rushed towards the gate to break it down but before I could smash through the old rusty thing Brett placed his hands on it causing the bars to glow as they suddenly became as solid as the earth beneath them. I slammed into it hard causing me to wince as I bounced back clutching my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ahri, but Katarina is right. Please listen to reason. If you find Swain then we'll be able to get just one step closer to ending…whatever this is. Listen, it will be okay. Tomorrow I'm taking them all to Du Couteau manor. By the time you guys get back I'll have your kids safe and sound in the mansion okay? But I need you to trust me." I looked at him, his calm voice doing much to reassure me.

"Can…can I atleast see them?" I asked softly. He simply shook his head.

"That is ill-advised. You and I both know that Annie would never let you leave, even if it was for everyone's own good. And the last thing I want is to upset the twins. I promise you will see them in due time. But until then I'll tell them you love them and that you can't wait to see them. Is that alright?" He asked and sniffling I nodded as I wiped the tears from the back of my hands.

"Okay." I whispered. "I'll trust you. But know…if anything happens to my children…I will make you absolutely miserable. By the time that I'm done you will wish that you had never been born." Brett nodded his head in agreement.

"I assure you I put their lives ahead of mine. Don't worry, as I said we'll meet up at Du Couteau manor. Then we can discuss what our next step will be. I'll do my part Ahri, I assure you…I just need you to focus on doing yours."

I felt Cass and Kat tugging me at my arms as I looked up to see Annie's silhouette in the window as she peered out towards me. I smiled softly at her and waved before blowing her a kiss. As I turned to go with my friends I put a hand to my face and wiped away the warm tears. I was alone, separated from my family, but I had to trust that Brett would keep his word and that I'd see them soon. I couldn't bear to be all on my own, not again.

* * *

Brett let out a sigh as he watched the three women walk away. He could understand now what all of the hype was about. Ahri was definitely beautiful and if any indication of her mother was correct he could tell immediately that Vix would have a long line of men chasing after her when she was older. He turned back as they left his sight almost running into a very pissed off Annie. "What the hell was that Brett?" I growled angrily. "Why was my mother here…more importantly, why did she leave again?"

Holding up his hands Brett took a step back bumping into the iron gate. "Now Annie…I need you to just calm down. I'll explain everything." My hands ignited in flames as I took another step closer, my heart racing in fury and betrayal.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Brett Tyler! I trusted you…you said you'd help us find our parents. Well you found one and sent her away! You'd best start explaining and doing so quickly before I incinerate you into a crisp." He took a deep breath and swallowed as he tugged his hat further on to his head.

"Annie…listen to me…I know you're upset but it is not time for you and your mother to be reunited again. There are more important things at stake." Angrilly I lashed out with my right arm a fiery arc like claws moving to rake his torso but not before he pulled the yo-yo from his pocket that he had used in the show. Moving it quickly he spun it in an 'around the world' maneuver and the thing managed to nullify my flames before returning to his hand.

"You son of a bitch…you're not here to help us. I should have known you had some ulterior motive for coming along. Well I don't care what you say, you're going to let me out to see her, whether you like it or not." Brett simply shook his head no. "Then I'll just burn my way through you!" I shouted as I charged him hands ablaze. I lashed out with a roundhouse kick that left a streak of burning flames in the air. I watched in amazement as he propelled himself up and over me by kicking off the gate, twisting and landing like an acrobat before his yo-yo wrapped around my grounded ankle and pulled it out from under me causing me to hit the ground.

Now he was just toying with me, but his expression was one of serious silence and concentration. As his yo-yo returned once more I immediately rushed him lashing out with a flurry of flaming punches, each one he easily blocked with his yo-yo shooting them out of the sky as though he were wielding a flail that could easily misdirect my strikes. Soon the two of us were locked in a deadly dance of combat that lit up the sky with flames and sparks from the clashing of our magical abilities, and it stunned me how skilled he was with that stupid yo-yo. Even though we were in a fight he seemed to be able to keep his cool, each movement he made graceful and meticulous, just like a dance. Despite the amount I threw at him, I never managed to strike anything more than empty space. "Tell me!" I demanded. "Why did you send her away?!"

"There's more to this than you realize." He responded as I shook one of my hands that he had struck with that yo-yo. " So quit being selfish! This is about more than just you and your family, this is about all of Noxus!"

"What should I care about Noxus?!" I shouted back at him angrily charging him again only for his yo-yo to wrap around my wrist. With a tug he sent me spinning towards him where he wrapped his arms tightly around me, pinning my arms to my side in a bear hug.

"Well for starters, what about all of the innocent people who live there?" He hissed in my ear. "What about all of the families who are in danger now that their entire nation is about to break into civil war hmm?" I struggled against his grip. Every moment he remained touching me made me feel sick and angry. "

"Where were those families when mine had to flee the country huh? Where were they when an army went around destroying anyone who opposed Swain's militaristic conquest?" Tears were streaming down my eyes as I felt his hug become tighter, and his chin bury in my neck. I immediately moved my head away from his before he whispered in my ear something that stilled me almost instantly.

"Your family…is not the only one who was hunted." He whispered in her ear. "I had to flee the country too…but if you…if we turn our backs on them now, then we're no better than they were. We have an opportunity to stop this from happening again…so are you going to keep fighting about this…or will you stay calm for two seconds and listen to me." I turned in his arms and brought my hand swiftly across the side of his face slapping him angrily.

"Liar! You didn't flee the city, you weren't in the Voodoo lands when my family fled…I'd remember." Brett shook his head from the blow with a sigh.

"I wasn't in the voodoo lands you are correct…I had to flee the country for different reasons than you…but don't think I know nothing of your plight." I glared at him.

"But you don't know anything about me or my birth family! How can you even say that you do?"

"Because I-!" Before his explanation was finished the iron gate exploded outward and he leapt on top of me pushing me out of the blast of molten metal just in time. I was shocked when I heard a voice coming from outside the gate.

"Halt traitorous scum. You have been found guilty…and now you shall be annihilated." The way the voice spit out annihilated with mechanical and vicious. It dripped with anger and blood lust as heavy footsteps crunched on the dirt. I looked up at Brett to see his eyes wide in horror, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No…that's impossible…" he muttered as he rolled off of me turning to our attacker. "I killed you…I killed you a long time ago!" Following his gaze I was stunned to see a tall shadow with glowing green eyes step forward into the dimly lit courtyard.

"No Brett…you did not…and now you will wish you had."

"Brett…" I whispered, "who is this guy?"

"Annie…" he replied. "I want you to get up and go find Zac…tell him…" his voice became caught in his throat as he looked at the shadow and raised his snake shaped staff as well as his yo-yo. "Tell him that he's returned…tell him…we're under attack."

"But by who?" I demanded. His response was heavily shaken and it was one that made my skin crawl.

"Vigil."

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 6 – Friends and Foes


End file.
